The Nine
by PhantomKiller753
Summary: At the age of eight, Naruto is taken to join an order with the other eight Jinchuriki known as the Order of the Nine. Naruto trains with the other Jinchuriki. However, when a group begins threatening them and the rest of the world's safety, Naruto and the others must help save the world. NarutoXSakura
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was about midday in the Fire Country, more specifically Konohagakure, or Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today was not unlike most, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were doing whatever they needed to do. However, two men walked through Konoha's Main Gate. Much of these men could not be seen due to them were black cloaks and straw hats. They walked over to a check-in desk meant for anyone coming into the village, and at the desk were two chunin, both wearing the standard uniform of chunin and jonin of Konoha. The two should the chunin some identification and were allowed in.

The two cloaked men walked through the crowded streets as people walked into stores or restaurants. When one of them turned to the other and asked if they wanted to get something to eat before going to their desired destination.

"Sure, we are a few hours anyways. Where do you wanna eat?" responded the second man.

The first man looked a head and saw a bar-b-que place up the street and began walking to it.

The two men walked inside and were immediately treated to smell of grilled meat. Someone came over to give the two a seat by a window looking outside to the street. Shortly their food came, and they began eating, they heard some noise outside and looked out at the street. What they could see was a child about the age of eight with sun kiss blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange swirl on the front with, a pair of shorts, standard blue ninja sandals, and green goggles on his head. However, the thing that really caught their attention was the whisker marks on his cheeks. The child seemed to be running from two ninjas covered in orange paint screaming at his name. As the child ran further away, the first guy turns to his partner and said "Hey Kirabi, isn't that the child we are here for?"

"Yes Utakata, that was, and I can already tell he is going to be a hand full" responded the one known as Kirabi. "We should go see the Hokage about that boy."

The two left the restaurant and began heading for the building located in the center of the village. When they arrived, they walked up to the attendant at the front desk who said that they could go see the Hokage. They walked into the Hokage's office to see Hiruzen Saratobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sitting behind his desk working on the bane of any Kage, paperwork. He looked up to see the two men looking at him.

"Welcome to Konoha, you two must be the Jinchuriki I learned were coming, may I know which two came and why you came here." said Hiruzen in a friendly tone.

The two men took off their straw hats. The first man had a narrow face with brown eyes and brown hair that came down over his left eye. The second man had dark skin with light, blonde hair and goatee. He had a pair of sunglasses on and a white scarf around his neck, as well as a tattoo of bull horns on his left cheek. He also had a headband with the kanji for eight on his forehead.

Hiruzen studied the men before saying "Well is should welcome Utakata of the Six Tails and Kirabi of the Eight Tails. Now I just need to know why you are here."

Kirabi stepped forward and said "We here to take the nine tails Jinchuriki. We learned that he was here in Konoha."

Hiruzen seemed to sadden when he heard this. He knew that this would eventually come, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He and Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, had a sort of grandfather and grandson bond, so to here that it was time for Naruto to join the other Jinchuriki. Hiruzen then looked back at the two before calling for an ANBU to bring Naruto. "So, it is time for him to join the order? I shouldn't be surprised to this news as I new it would come eventually, but not so soon."

Utakata looked at the old Hokage and could see that he cared for the Jinchuriki. He found this as a bit of surprise as most Jinchuriki are seen by most as demons or monsters that are only needed by the people when the people need help.

Utakata asked "You care for the boy why is that?"

Hiruzen responded by saying "The boy is like my own grandson to me, so if I may ask to watch out for him during his training and to send him back here after he turns sixteen?"

Utakata and Kirabi just nodded their heads and was about to ask him why he wanted Naruto to come back when he turns sixteen, but the door open to reveal the blonde-haired boy from earlier, yelling towards the Hokage "Hey Jiji, what did we want to talk about?" That is when he noticed the others in the room, who were surprised by someone talking so casually towards the leader of the strongest hidden village.

"Who are they Jiji?"

"Naruto these two are the Jinchuriki like yourself."

The two men stepped towards Naruto and introduced themselves.

"Kirabi, Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails, Gyuuki."

"Utakata, Jinchuriki of the Six Tails, Saiken."

"Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, Kurama. Why are you two here? Are you here to finally take me to the Order of the Nine?"

Kirabi just looked at the boy before nodding his head.

"What will I be doing in this order? Jiji only told me that I would be joining you guys, but not what we would be doing." Naruto said.

"Well first you will be trained to be a ninja and when you are old enough trained to work with Kurama. During which you will be given another Jinchuriki as a partner to do jobs for people across the elemental nations." Explained Utakata.

Naruto looked so excited to finally begin training to be a ninja, but then he saw the look of sadness on the Hokage's aging face and immediately walked over to him before wrapping his arms around his "Grandpa" who smiled seeing Naruto give him a hug and hugged him back. "Naruto, why don't you run back home and begin packing and then meet Utakata and Kirabi at the main gate, ok?" Naruto nodded and walked back to his small apartment to begin packing.

A few hours later, Naruto had finished packing and said goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi, two people who ran his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen, and he saw as family. Naruto made it to the main gate where he saw the Hokage, Kirabi, and Utakata. Hiruzen gave Naruto one last hug before the three Jinchuriki left.

Naruto then asked them where they were going which Kirabi responded saying "We are going to the Tree of Nine. It is the home for the nine Jinchuriki, and where you will train for the next several years in the ways of the shinobi and the way of the Jinchuriki."

"When will we get there?"

"We will be there in about two days."

'So my training begins.' thought Naruto.


	2. Arrival

**Bankai777: Yes, Naruto will meet Tsunade later. He will meet her in the story about the same time as in the manga after the Chunin Exams.**

 **Mystery kid02: Naruto's main partner will be Gaara because he is the same age as Naruto, but I'm thinking Naruto will have different partners at different points in the story.**

 **WolfCoyote: No, I do not see the order as the MIB but rather the Jedi order but with taking Jinchuriki rather than force sensitive children.**

 **Arrival**

Naruto and the other two Jinchuriki had arrived at the Land of Nine, home to the Tree of Nine. The Land of Nine was a piece of land that was about the size of other smaller nations like that of the Land of Tea or Grass. However, what stood out about the land is as a person was to look towards the center of the land they would be able to see a large tree growing over the horizon. Naruto looked to the other Jinchuriki, but they already knew what he would ask. "That Naruto, is the Tree of Nine. The place where you will live, study, and train." stated Kirabi.

"Ok, but the tree is freaking huge!" shouted Naruto "How is it even able to stand?"

Utakata answered "The tree isn't just any ordinary tree you saw in the leaf. This is tree has a chakra system like you and I to keep it standing."

"A tree with chakra? … What is Chakra?" asked Naruto.

Kirabi and Utakata both about fell over when Naruto asked that. Kirabi regained his composure before explaining to the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki that chakra is in everyone and everything, and is used in all jutsus, even the most basic of them.

"Ok, I understand chakra now, but how does the tree use the chakra to stay standing?"

"The tree is known to all as the Tree of Nine, home to the Jinchuriki, but not many know it as its original name, the God Tree. Every couple thousand years, the tree will bare a fruit with chakra in it, this is how the world obtain chakra. Someone had eaten the fruit and obtain the power of chakra and their children would go one to teach others how to use chakra." explained Kirabi.

"So, some one can eat this fruit and obtain great power?"

"Yes, but one of your duties as a Jinchuriki, is to prevent anyone from getting the fruit if the time comes."

Naruto just nodded his head in response.

The three Jinchuriki eventually made it to a village like that of any other ninja village, with shops and restaurants and civilians and ninja walking in and out of them. They began to walk through the busy streets. Naruto was a little anxious due to people in Konoha always belittling and beating him when he was younger but was surprised when he began hearing people began to

yell and scream, not of hatred, rather joy.

"Hooray! The Nine Tails is back!"

"We are now one step closer to peace!"

Naruto just stared at the people not understanding what was going on, but Utakata came over and explained it to him. "The people here see us as hero's that bring peace to the lands of the elemental nations."

Naruto just nodded and continued to walk toward his new home as he continued to here people shout about the Nine Tails being back, but then he heard some others say that all they needed know was for the One and Seven Tails to return. Naruto turned to the others and asked them about the One and Seven Tails. "The One Tails should either be here already or be here in the next couple days. However, the Seven Tails is to young to begin her training." said Kirabi.

Naruto just nodded his head as they reached the tree. The Tree of Nine would seem like any regular dead oak tree if it wasn't the size of a mountain. It also had two large doors at the entrance that appeared to be opening on their own.

Naruto and the others walked in to find a child the same age as Naruto. He had red hair, teal eyes with black rings around them like he hadn't slept in weeks, and the kanji for love above is left eye. He wore dark blue shirts and pants with a white obi wrapped around his waist, black sandals, and what appeared to be a white cloak over his upper body. The child seemed to stare at Naruto with a look that said, 'I want to kill you'. He lifted his hand, pointing at Naruto, before saying "Mother wants your blood." Naruto began to be frozen with fear hearing this while sand began to swirl around the red headed child.


	3. Tours and Dinner

**Tours and Dinner**

"Mother wants your blood." said the red headed boy as sand began to swirl around him. Naruto was frozen in place from fear of this boy. Naruto was so scared of this boy that he did not see some one walk up behind.

"Gaara, what did I tell you about scaring the shit out of people?" questioned the man as he smacked the child now known as Gaara on the back of his head causing the sand around Gaara to fall to the ground. Naruto finally got out of his shock and was able to get a look at the man. The man was wearing purple kimono style shirt and pants over a chainmail armor. He had some more plate armor on his chest and on his hips and a head piece with some sort of band over his nose with a metal plate on the head piece with the kanji for four. He had red hair that stuck up over the head piece. The hair then came down the side of his face to form a goatee.

"I'm sorry Roshi-sama. I lost control for a second and went back to my old ways." said Gaara. Naruto was surprised by the child who just threatened to kill him had seemed to turn into a toddler that was just caught and being scolded.

"Just don't let it happen again. We don't need you killing your partner." said Roshi. He then turned to Naruto and the other Jinchuriki. "Hello, you must be the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. My name's Roshi, Jinchuriki of the Four Tail Monkey, and this fine gentleman you just met is Gaara, the One Tail Jinchuriki."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto greeted the two Jinchuriki.

Roshi then turned towards the other two Jinchuriki with Naruto. "I can show them to their rooms, but Yugito wished to speak with you Kirabi."

The two Jinchuriki nodded and left leaving Naruto with Roshi and Gaara. Roshi began to walk away calling for the other two to follow him. They began to walk through the halls carved into the tree. They eventually came to a hall with nine doors with the kanji on them ranging from one to nine. "Find your room and then come back and I'll take you on a tour of your new home." said Roshi. Naruto and Gaara found their rooms and put their stuff on the bed. Roshi then began to take them on the tour of their new home.

Roshi took the two new recruits from their sleeping quarters to several rooms ranging from living rooms, to the kitchen and dining room, to what looked like a bath house like those Naruto saw in Konoha. Roshi then brought them to a library. Naruto just stared in awe at the rows and rows of books while Gaara had a look that did not show much emotion on the outside, but on the inside, he was in awe just like Naruto. Roshi saw their looks and said "This is the largest library in the world. It holds every book in the world. Books ranging from the basics in the way as shinobi, books for entertainment like action adventures, romance novels, and other more questionable stories, as well as some forbidden jutsus from every nation. And no, you are not reading those yet."

"What do you mean by 'more questionable stories'?" asked Naruto.

"Stories you are not allowed to read at your current age, and I hope you never read." replied Roshi.

Roshi open the door for the Naruto and Gaara to see a good-looking dojo inside. The floor was hardwood with several mats through out the room for spars. To there left they could see another room with weights inside for weight lifting. Then at the other end they saw some targets with kunai and shuriken in the targets, allowing the two to deduce that was for target practice. They followed Roshi as he began to move across the room towards a set of doors that led to a large pool. He explained that this is where they will learn to water walk as well as fight on water.

They eventually made it back to their rooms when Roshi told them that dinner will be at 7 to commemorate the two new members. They went into their own respective rooms.

When Naruto entered his room, he decided to check out his room and unpack his bag. He saw he had the usual bedroom furniture: bed; dresser; a few empty book shelves; a night stand; and a desk. The room also had a door that led to wat he believed to be a bathroom. The bed was just a regular twin size bed with a white fitted sheet on. The blankets were folded and set on the foot of the bed. He then looked towards the night stand. The night stand seemed to be made out of wood from the tree. Naruto checked the drawers on the night stand only to find an alarm clock that he set on top of the stand. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out the drawers to find one of the draws was filled with several gi for training. He walked over to the desk and shelves that were close by. There was nothing on the desk or in the drawers, but the shelves had a few scrolls on the basics of taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and chakra control. He then walked towards the door and saw it was indeed a bathroom. The bathroom was small only having a sink with cabinets underneath and a mirror over it, a toilet, and a shower. Naruto left the bathroom to see that it was about time for Naruto to go to dinner. Naruto left and headed for the dining room.

Naruto was one of the first to arrive with Utakata and Gaara already there. Naruto took a seat by Gaara who just nodded towards Naruto. The three sat in silence as the others came into the dining room. The next to arrive was Roshi who sat by Utakata, followed by a girl with blonde hair, black eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a purple vest around a blue shirt. She had blue pants that went to her shins and had bandages wrapped around her shins and ankles. She also had a red sash around her waist. Naruto had to admit that she was pretty. The woman took a seat on the other side of Gaara and turned to the two before smiling at them. The next was a man that appeared to be in his teens but was actually in his late 20s. He wore a pair of dark green shirt over mesh armor and dark green pants. He had a lighter green scarf around his neck with what appeared like a skirt around his waist that was the same shade of green as the scarf. He also had a pair of brown boots. He had dirty brown hair with pink eyes, as well as a scar under his left eye. He took a seat next to the woman, but not before looking at the two new Jinchuriki and nodding. Next came a man in a black battle kimono top and pants. He had a pair of red shoes. On his head he wore a red hat with a white cloth hanging form it around the back of his head and a red mask that only allowed people to see he orange eyes. He sat across form Naruto next to Roshi. Finally, multiple Kirabi walked into the dining room each carrying a platter of food. They set the platters on the table as well as some plates, utensils, and cups for everyone. Eventually, one of the Kirabi took a seat on the other side of Utakata while the rest walked away before turning into puddles of ink.

"Thank you for not releasing your ink clones at the dinner table Kirabi." said the woman.

"I know how much you dislike it when I do that Yugito-san." replied Kirabi.

"Is it that or the beating that comes with it?" asked the scarred man.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't Yagura."

"Okay. Well since everyone is here we can introduce ourselves to the One and Nine Tail Jinchuriki." said Yugito. "Hello, my name is Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of the Two Tails, Matatabi, or just Nibi for short."

"Names Yagura. Jinchuriki of the Three Tails, Isobu."

"You've already met me, but Roshi, Jinchuriki of the Four Tails, Son Goku."  
"Han, Jinchuriki of the Five Tails, Kokuo." said the man with the red hat and mask.

"Naruto has met me but, not the One Tail Jinchuriki. My name is Utakata, Jinchuriki of the Six Tails, Saiken." said Utakata as he pulled out a pipe and began blowing bubbles.

"My name is Kirabi, Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails, Gyuki."

"Gaara, Jinchuriki of Shikaku, the One Tails."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Naruto said with his big grin that just made everyone else smile. They then began to eat with all of them discussing their likes and dislikes, hobbies, and a few other things as they ate.

After a couple hours, Kirabi summoned a few more ink clones that began to clear the table. Yugito turned to the Naruto and Gaara and told them to meet her in the library so they could begin their training before walking off to their respective rooms. Naruto couldn't help, but smile on the way to his room as his training would begin tomorrow.


	4. Training

**This chapter will contain some time skips ranging from a few months to a year. This is due to me not wanting to write several chapters for Naruto's and Gaara's training. Now let us continue.**

 **Training**

Naruto and Gaara had arrived at the library to begin their training. It was about 8 o'clock in the morning with chirping from birds that made their home in the tree. The sun peaking through some holes in the walls, but still to dark in the library so some candles were lit on the tables.

Naruto and Gaara took a seat at one of the tables with a candle at it. They were both wearing their gi that were in their room. Shortly, after taking a seat Yugito walked in and asked the boys if they were ready for their lessons.

"Yep." replied Naruto "So what will our lesson be today? Are we going to learn to fight? Oh, are we going to learn an awesome jutsu!?"

Yugito just smiled before walking over to a shelf of books and began looking. Naruto and Gaara stared at her as she looked for something. Yugito eventually pulled out two matching books, and she walked back to them. She stopped in front of them before dropping the books on the table. The two trainees each took a copy before looking at the title _Origins of Jinchuriki and their Biju._ They looked back at her as she began to explain.

"Your first lesson is to learn where the Tailed Beast came from and why they were stored in us."  
Gaara looked impassive as always, while Naruto was about to bang his head against the table and asked why?

"Well, this well help you and your tailed beast get along. By you learning about where your Tailed Beast came from and what they are like it will make it easier for you two to work together, but don't expect them to be happy being with you at the beginning." Yugito answered.

Naruto reluctantly opened his book as Yugito went over each of the Biju and their origins. The book discussed how the nine Tailed Beast used to be one known as the Jubi, or Ten Tails. The Jubi was a being of unmatched power that only sought to destroy. Eventually the Jubi was stopped by brothers Hagaromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. However, the beast could not be killed so to keep it from coming back, Hagaromo sealed the Jubi within him becoming the first Jinchuriki. Hagaromo, although powerful, was still mortal, so as he was dying he split the tailed beast into nine separate entities which came to be known as the Nine Tailed Beast.

By this point Naruto was so into the lesson he completely forgot his boredom and time for that matter also. Naruto was so caught up that he didn't hear Yugito when she said that it was time for a lunch break, and she had to bop him on the head to stop reading.

After lunch they returned to the library to continue their lesson. They went into were each of the Biju were housed by Hagaromo. After Hagaromo died the Biju became secluded from each other and rarely should themselves to humans as they lost their way of Ninshu, the teachings of Hagaromo about peace. However, one day a man named Madara Uchiha trapped the Kyuubi in a genjutsu in an attempt to destroy the village he built to end the warring era to a close. However, he was stopped by the villages Shodiame Hokage, Hashirama Senju. After the two's battle that created the Valley of the End, Hashirama believed that the Biju were to powerful to walk the earth alone, so he turned his wife, Mito Uzumaki, into the first Jinchuriki since the Sage of Six Path, Hagaromo Otsutsuki.

Naruto stopped listening when he read the name of the First Hokage's wife. Mito Uzumaki. Uzumaki. Naruto was an orphan with no knowledge of his parents but seeing someone with same name made him think if he was related to her or was there a clan of Uzumaki he could call family.

Yugito noticed that Naruto stopped listening to her and seemed to be focused on something. She noticed that he was looking at the name Mito Uzumaki, and she became confused on why he was looking at that name before it hit her. 'Naruto's last name is Uzumaki. Could he not know anything about his clan?' she thought.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, but Naruto I want to talk to you." Naruto stayed as Gaara left. "You spaced out at the end of the lesson. What happened?"

Naruto sat there for a second before looking at her with eyes that said everything. He was sad. "I was an orphan in Konoha. I lived not knowing if my parents died in the Nine Tails attack or if they survived and gave me up because me being a Jinchuriki. I never knew anyone who was family. However, seeing that name made me think there are others out there, other Uzumaki's."

Yugito looked down as she knew what it was like to be an orphan as she was one in her home country of Kumogakura, but what really hit her is that Naruto didn't know about his clan. She sighed before looking him in the eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but the Uzumaki clan was killed during the Second Shinobi War. You may be the last Uzumaki."

Naruto's heart was about to break, but he was caught on the word "may". He may be the last Uzumaki, but he held out hope there were others that survived. He decided after his training and during his travels, he would look for any surviving Uzumaki. He smiled at the thought of saving the survivors and maybe even help rebuild the clan, but didn't understand how he could rebuild a clan. Naruto looked back up with one of his genuine smiles that not many people saw. Yugito couldn't help but smile back.

 **One Year Later**

Naruto and Gaara stood across from each other in the dojo. Eventually, Naruto charged Gaara and through a punch at Gaara's chest. He saw it coming and side-stepped Naruto's punch, and he brought his knee up in an attempt counter with a knee to his opponent's gut. Naruto brought his other hand up to catch Gaara's knee. Naruto caught it and used the force of the kick vault over Gaara. While in the air Naruto attempted a spin kick at the back of Gaara's head. Gaara turned around and blocked the kick with his forearm before throwing a punch a Naruto's chest. Naruto was unable to block and still in the air was unable to dodge. He was punched away, and as he landed he rolled onto his feet. They then heard Yugito yell for them to stop.

Yugito looked at the two Jinchuriki looking at how well they had improved in their taijutsu. Naruto was the better of the two winning about eighty percent of their fights, but Gaara did hold his own against Naruto. They had been working on the basic form of taijutsu taught in most of the academies in the elemental nations. Naruto is quick on his feet and can use the basic taijutsu stance well, but if a fight takes to long he becomes more of a brawler and loses his fights with Gaara because of this. Gaara can use the stance but doesn't show much skill in taijutsu. Yugito believes he will be better equipped as a ninjutsu specialist judging by his control over his sand.

Yugito told them that training was over today as the Seven Tails Jinchuriki was arriving today. Naruto and Gaara went to their rooms to take showers. As Naruto was in the shower he began to think about the new Jinchuriki. He wondered if they were a boy or girl; were they loud and brash or shy and reserved; did they share his love for ramen.

Naruto finished his shower and got dressed. He walked down to the main entrance where a few other Jinchuriki waited. Han and Kirabi were missing for the rest of the week as they headed towards Land of Earth on a mission, and Yagura went to bring the Jinchuriki here. Finally, the main gate opened and in walked Yagura and a girl slightly shorter than Naruto and Gaara. She wore light purple sandals, a white skirt with slits on both side over a pair of chainmail shorts, a white shirt over chainmail that exposed here stomach, and white sleeves. She was tan with mint green hair with an ember colored hair clip that matched her eyes. While he was looking at the newcomer, he noticed that she was staring at someone with a blush on her cheeks. He followed he stare to Gaara who was also staring and blushing.

Naruto was snickering and was about to say something about it, but Gaara noticed and used his sand to bury Naruto in it. The girl saw this and started to giggle which only worked to cause Gaara to blush harder and Naruto to laugh harder.

The Jinchuriki introduced themselves to the new comer while Naruto began to dig his way out of Gaara's sand. She introduced herself as Fuu before leaving for her tour of her new home by Yagura. After she left, Gaara turned around to see Naruto with a smirk on his face. Naruto was about to say something again, but once again, Gaara buried him in his sand.

Later that week when all the Jinchuriki were home they had the dinner that officially welcomed Fuu into their ranks and where she learned that Naruto and Gaara were only a year older than her.

 **Two Years Later**

Naruto and Gaara were now beginning their third year of training. Over the past two years, Naruto and Gaara had mastered the basic stance and even worked on their own stances. Gaara had picked a stance that allowed to go on the offensive as his sand would automatically defend him if attacked. Naruto picked a stance that used his speed to get in close and attack the joints of an opponent. He didn't know why, but it felt right to him. The two eventually began training along side Fuu and quickly became good friends. She especially got close to Gaara, and whenever Naruto attempted to infer something about it Gaara would use his sand to bury him.

Naruto and Gaara also began on chakra control exercise about a year ago along with Fuu.

Their first exercise was tree climbing. Utakata had taught them that in order to do it, they had focus chakra into their feet. When they attempted it, Naruto ran at the wall, but as his foot touched the wall, it broke and sent him flying. Utakata then explained that too much and you are thrown away. Gaara was next, he made it about six feet but then slipped and fell, and Utakata explained that too little and you won't stick. Fuu went last and made it about thirteen feet before she slipped and fell. Utakata congratulated her before telling them to keep practicing as he pulled out his pipe and began blowing bubbles. After about a week Fuu was able to reach the top of the wall and stick to the ceiling without problem. It took Naruto and Gaara another week to reach the top of the wall and stick to the ceiling.

They then moved onto the water walking and Utakata explained that it was like tree walking but required a person to shift the chakra to where their feet met the water as it shifted. On the first day they all sank like rocks, but by the third week they had all gotten it down. This in turned granted enough control over their chakra to begin training in ninjutsu.

They started out with a few simple basic ones like the henge, which allowed the user to change their appearance to look like someone else or something else, or Kawarimi, that allowed someone to replace themselves with something, usually a log. The three seemed to get the hang of these quite well… well maybe a little too well as he managed to create a jutsu using the henge he called sexy jutsu that allowed him to transform into a beautiful female version of himself with her assets covered by perfectly placed smoke clouds. When he first tried it, he did it in front of Fuu, Gaara, Kirabi, and Yugito, who had just walked in. Gaara looked impassive, Kirabi left, probably to keep a nose bleed down, and Fuu and Yugito were furious. They began chasing Naruto and hit him over the head. He promised to never do it again. Well at least not in their presence.

They then learned about the bunshin, but when they tried it came out a blob of them with some of the color drained. Kirabi explained that because they were Jinchuriki, there chakra reserves were too high to create a regular bunshin, so they would have to go to the library and find a bunshin that they liked.

After looking through the library, they each found one that they liked. Gaara discovered that he could just use his sand and create a clone. Fuu discovered a scroll on a couple elemental clones that she may be able to use. Naruto found one called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He read it was created by the Nidaime Hokage. It had one draw back and that was it said it took a lot of chakra, but he believed that being a Jinchuriki that it may give him enough chakra to do it.

They came back to the dojo and began practicing. Gaara learned how to make a clone quickly because his control over sand. Fuu was told that she had to learn her chakra nature type first, so Kirabi gave her a slip of paper and was told that she needed to focus chakra through the paper to learn her type. She focused chakra through the paper and it began to crumble to dirt. Kirabi told her that she was an earth type, so he told her to find a rock and use her chakra to break it as the first step of controlling her earth release. When she left to begin practicing using chakra to break a rock, Kirabi walked over to Naruto to see how he was doing.

Kirabi walked over to Naruto and looked over his shoulder and saw he was practicing the Kage Bunshin. Kirabi new it was taxing on most ninja only being able to make one or two. It was also taxing on Jinchuriki, but not as much. The Jinchuriki that had learned the Kage Bunshin could usually make six or eight, so he wanted to see how many Naruto could do.

Naruto practiced the hand seals for a bit before trying it. He did the hand seal and shouted "Kage Bunshin" and a huge cloud of smoke engulfed the area. When the smoke cleared, Kirabi's mouth was hanging open and his eyes widen. There was easily over a hundred Naruto, then the one in front of him looking over the scroll looked at Kirabi confused. "Sensei, isn't the Kage Bunshin supposed to be taxing?" Kirabi could only nod in response. "Then shouldn't I feel tired also?" Kirabi's mouth then hung lower as the clones dispersed and Kirabi was able to compose himself.

"Naruto, were you not exhausted by that many?"

"No. Why?"

"Most ninja can only do one or two and Jinchuriki ten at the most."

"Really? Then I must be awesome." Naruto said with his big grin.

"Don't let it go to your head now." Kirabi said.

"Yes Sensei."

 **Two Years Later**

Naruto and Gaara managed to finish their training as well as Fuu finishing a year early. They managed to master their bunshins and even learned and mastered their element types. Gaara turned out to be an earth style, if that wasn't obvious, like Fuu so they trained to together. Naruto was a wind user, but since no one else was a wind user, he was told what he needed to do in order to master wind. Over the two years he managed to cut a leaf in two and split a waterfall in half. Fuu and Gaara had also learned a few doton jutsus, while Naruto learned a few futon jutsu. They were now in front of the Village with the other Jinchuriki.

Today they were getting their head bands and becoming full fledge Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki meant to defend the peace among the elemental nations. Yugito stepped forward and began to address the crowd.

"Villagers, over the past few years we have welcome not one, but three new Jinchuriki. These three trained hard to get where they are today, and now being the time they begin their journey to protect the peace between the elemental nations." The crowd below erupted into cheers. "Now I ask for the One Tail Jinchuriki, Seven Tail Jinchuriki, and the Nine Tail Jinchuriki to step forward and except their mission." Gaara, Fuu, and Naruto all stepped forward and knelt before Roshi, Utakata, and Kirabi.

Roshi spoke first "Gaara do you swear to hold true to your beliefs and defend them with your life? Do you accept your mission of protecting the peace of the nations?"

"Hai." stated Gaara.

"Then please rise and accept your duties." Gaara rose as Roshi gave him a head band with the kanji for "One" on it. Gaara took it and attached it to the band that held his gourd of sand. Utakata spoke next.

"Fuu do you swear to hold true to your beliefs and defend them with life? Do you accept your mission of protecting the peace of the nations?"

"Hai"

"The please rise and accept your duties." She rose and was given a head band with seven on it and attached it to she attached it to her right arm.

Finally, Kirabi spoke to Naruto. "Naruto do you swear to hold true to your beliefs and defend them with your life? Do you accept your mission of protecting the peace of the nations?"

"Hai."

"The please rise and accept your duties." Naruto tied his head band to his forehead.

Yugito began to speak again. "Welcome home brothers and sister. Your mission begins now." The crowd bellow erupted into applause as people began to celebrate their indoctrination into the Order of Nine.


	5. The First Mission

**The First Mission**

Its has been a few weeks since Naruto, Gaara, and Fuu got their headbands. For the first week they had been celebrating. They had been invited to multiple restaurants and bars to celebrate. Although they didn't go to the bars, they went to a few dinner invites. Over the next couple weeks, they were waiting for a mission. They were finally getting a mission when Yugito told them she found a mission for them. They were told that Wave Country had come under the control of a business man named Gato. Wave is an island nation, so all trade comes from the sea. However, Gato had bought all the docks and distribution warehouses, which has caused all the people within Wave to suffer. The three Jinchuriki were tasked with bring Gato to justice by any means.

Naruto and Fuu were following Gaara as he was placed as team leader as he is the most level headed of them. "Gaara! What are we doing once we reach the sea? Are we going to take a boat?" asked Naruto.

"No, we shouldn't need one. It is only a few miles out to sea from Fire Country, so we can continue to run there." responded Gaara.

They eventually reached the coast of fire country and begin running to the island where Wave Country is located. By the time they reached Wave, the sun began to go down. Gaara told them they would camp there for the night and finish their trek in the morning. Naruto went to capture some food while Gaara used his sand to make a few huts and Fuu collected some fire wood. When Naruto returned with a few fish, Fuu took them and began cooking the fish, they sat talking while they waited.

"So, are you two nervous about this being our first mission?" asked Naruto.

"A little, I mean, if we fail an entire nation could be destroyed." answered Fuu.

"Yeah. Not only am I responsible for my life, but your lives also. That is why I cannot fail. That is why I will succeed. To protect you guys." Gaara said with determination.

"Awe, thanks buddy, but we can take care of ourselves, you won't need to worry about us as long as remember our training." said Naruto.

"How about you, are you nervous?" asked Fuu.

"Yeah. I don't know much about who we are going up against. Is he sadistic, insane, or a true monster?" answered Naruto.

"Well judging by what we know he is doing to the people of Wave I would say a monster." replied Gaara.

"Ok, but is he strong or does he hire powerful men to take care of his dirty work?"

"Well from what I heard is he is just a business man, but I don't know if he hires bandits are missing nin, maybe both. Well its getting late lets all go to bed, I'll take first watch."

Morning came and the Jinchuriki had finally made it to town. What they were told about the desolate situation in Wave was an understatement. Many people had holes in their clothing that seemed to have been fixed with a quick patch up. Kids eyes who were meant to hold life and happiness, held nothing but hopelessness. The building looked like they were about to fall over. Windows broken with glass everywhere. Stores open, but very few items to sell and food that was sold was inedible.

Their resolve was clear. They were going to make Gato pay for what he has done, and their first step was to find him. They began looking around, trying to find anything on Gato's whereabouts but everyone seemed to be too scared to even utter his name.

Around noon, they stepped into a sushi stand to get something to eat. As they were eating, they heard some commotion outside and went to check on it. They looked down a nearby alley to see a few bandits surround a woman.

"Hey, look at this one she seems to be very pretty. Hey beautiful, why don't we help as relieve some… stress?" said one of the men.

"No! Help! Stay away! Somebody, please help!" shouted the woman.

Naruto and the others became enraged when they saw what these men were trying to do. Naruto began walking towards them shouting to get their attention.

The bandits turned around to see a child about five feet with a cloak walk towards them. The bandits laughed when the child told them to stop and they would be allowed to leave. "Yeah and what are you going to do twerp?" asked one of the bandits as he walked towards the kid.

Naruto lunged at the man hitting him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The other bandits began to charge Naruto, but Gaara and Fuu jumped in and began fighting back. As the three knocked out a few more, the bandits still standing run off leaving the Jinchuriki, a few knocked out bandits, and the woman.

Fuu walked over to the woman to check and make sure she was fine. When she saw she was fine she helped her up who began to thank the nonstop for about a minute. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you have a name?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, yes. Tsunami, my name is Tsunami. My I know were names?"

"My name is Gaara and this is Naruto and Fuu."

"Well thank you very much. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Then please stay at my place. It will be a bit cramped because of the other ninjas there, but please stay."

"Thank you for your hospitality that would be much appreciated."

Tsunami led them to a house outside of town. The house seemed nice as it was it didn't look like it was about to fall over like most buildings in town. It was two stories and sat at the edge of the dock.

Tsunami open the front door and asked all of them to come on in. When they entered they found a team of ninja along with an old man at the dinning room table. The ninja seemed to tense up when the saw the Jinchuriki, while the old man seemed to be a little uneasy if not scared. However, they settled down when Tsunami entered and told them what happened.

The old man stood up to thank them for saving his daughter. The old man introduced himself as Tazuna. He wore a dark brown shirt with light brown pants and glasses. He had a gray hair as well as a gray beard. He welcomed them into his home.

They sat at the table and met the others. The ninja seemed to be around their age. One had a bark blue shirt with white shorts, and black hair and eyes. The next looked like he hadn't seen any sun in years. He wore black pants, with a black, crop top jacket with two red straps over the shoulder. Finally, a girl in a red dress, spandex shorts, but the oddest about her was her pink hair as well as an abnormally large forehead. They introduced themselves as Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Sakura Haruno. Before asking for their names.

They removed their clocks showing their outfits below. Gaara wore a black onesie with a brown strap over his left shoulder to his right hip that help his gourd. A white sash over his left shoulder to his right hip. They saw that he had dark rings around his eyes like he hasn't slept in several days as well as the kanji for love. Gaara decided to mess with them so we put on his sadistic smile. "Hello, I'm Gaara, and mother would like your blood." Naruto and Fuu began to snicker at the faces of terror on the ninja.

"Don't worry he doesn't mean it." said Fuu, "My name is Fuu."

Fuu was wearing her same outfit she wore when she arrived at the tree, but now had a red bag on her back.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto had a black shirt that covered some mesh armor. He had a black, unzipped jacket with an orange Uzumaki Swirl on the back. He had black cargo pants with his shuriken pouch attached to his right leg.

"Naruto? That name sounds familiar, have we met?" asked Sakura.

"That's because it should Sakura. He used to live in Konoha." said someone behind them. The Jinchuriki turned to look at the new comer. He wore the standard Konoha jonin outfit, with gloves with metal plates on the back. His head band was slanted so it covered his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His hair was silver and seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're up." said Sakura.

"Yes, I am. Now Naruto used to be a citizen of Konoha before he began his training. However, judging by how you're here, I take it your training is finished." stated the one now known as Kakashi. Sakura went into a thinking pose as she tried to remember anything about someone named Naruto.

"Training? What kind of training?" asked Sasuke.

"Special kind of training." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. As he looked at him he could see something in his eyes. He could see loneliness, but he could also see that he wanted to avenge someone. However, his eyes soon changed to anger at that answer.

"How does a simple nobody get to have special training?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and the other Jinchuriki glared at Sasuke, but before any of them could answer, Sakura shouted.

"Wait, now I remember you were the child everyone called a demon!" shouted Sakura. After saying that the three Jinchuriki got sad looks on their faces.

Gaara looked up a told everyone with a hint of anger as he began to speak "Naruto is no demon. He is by far one of the nicest people I have had the pleasure of knowing."

Sakura began to shiver in fear of Gaara, but luckily Naruto came to her rescue.

"Gaara it is all right she meant nothing by it. Besides, I couldn't careless about the villagers that never got to know me." Gaara calmed down by Naruto's words. Naruto then turned toward the girl. "Yes, I was that child."

"Why though?"

"Well me and my friends here are Jinchuriki. Most people only see us as our demons."

"Well I couldn't care less, you three saved my life from those bandits." stated Tsunami, which caused the three Jinchuriki to smile at her statement as well as everyone else in the room.

Eventually Sasuke stood up and walked up to Naruto and demanded a spare to show him his strength. Naruto smirked at the challenge as he could never refuse one.

Gaara and Fuu already knew the outcome of the match before it started. Kakashi sighed at his student's need to prove he is better than everyone but thought maybe Naruto could take him down a peg. Sai wanted to see how this played out to report back to his master. Sakura though consider herself as Sasuke's Number One Fan, she didn't know how this would play out with Sasuke fighting a Jinchuriki.

They all stepped out back behind Tazuna's home to watch the sparring match. Kakashi decided he would be the ref for match and stated to rules: no weapons and no ninjutsu. Sasuke got into the Uchiha's Fist Interceptor stance but was annoyed when Naruto didn't even move.

Kakashi started the match. At first nobody moved, but eventually Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke. Sasuke was confused by this, but didn't it distract him. So, Sasuke decided to charge him. Sasuke ran straight at Naruto before disappearing and reappearing above him. Naruto simply jumped back to dodge. Sasuke decided he would not let Naruto go one the offensive and began to throw punches and kicks in an attempt to hit him. However, Naruto never raised his arms to block, rather he continued to dodge.

Sasuke's team was surprised to see that he couldn't hit Naruto. Kakashi could understand as Naruto was trained by other Jinchuriki. Sai seemed surprise, but not because Sasuke couldn't hit him. He was surprised that Naruto was able to surpass the once in a generation prodigy. Sai knew that his master would like to hear this. Sakura, however, was surprised that Sasuke was unable to hit Naruto as Sasuke was the best student in the academy. Gaara and Fuu however smirked at Naruto's actions.

Sasuke was beginning to become frustrated by not being able to hit him. He threw another punch that Naruto dodged again, but this time, after dodging, he punched Sasuke in the gut forcing him back. Sasuke got back up and charged at Naruto and began throwing punches again. However, Naruto began to say something to him.

"You're angry. You are leaving yourself wide open in an attempt to hit me."

"Bull Shit! My form is perf-" Sasuke was saying as Naruto delivered a punch to Sasuke's ribs.

"Like I said wide open."

Kakashi decided to call the match as it was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to win.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and said "You're brash when you feel your pride has been threatened, even though no one offended it. You also feel as if you must fight everyone who is stronger than you are believing that it will make you stronger. So, I recommend you learn something vital to a ninja."

"What? What do I need to learn?" asked Sasuke.

"Humility. Learn when you know you are beaten and when to retreat from battle that cannot be one. There is no shame in admitting defeat."

Sasuke seemed to ponder those words. For years, he believed he was unstoppable. Being placed on a pedicel by the Civilian Council to believe he was the best. Receiving top marks in the academy, that now that he thought about it, had nothing to do with the real world if today or yesterday proved anything.

"Also," stated Naruto getting Sasuke's attention "give up on the whole vengeance thing. It will bring you nothing in the end except sorrow and loneliness. As well as not being a good source of strength." Sasuke began to walk back to the house after Naruto finished.

Naruto and the others began to walk back to the house. Gaara and Fuu were congratulating Naruto even though they knew he didn't think it was a victory as Sasuke just walked past him. Kakashi felt disappointment in his student's action. Sai was thinking of what to tell his master, while Sakura just stared at Naruto. She couldn't but look at this boy who seemed like he wanted to do nothing but help people. She couldn't help but feel something for the boy she couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Kakashi, why are you using crutches?" asked Fuu.

"Shortly after we arrived in the Land of Waves, we were attacked by Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. We were about to finish him off, but a hunter nin got him and took his body away."

"He is still alive then." stated Gaara.

Kakashi looked at the others before nodding.


	6. The Appearance of a True Demon

**The Appearance of a True Demon**

"I believe that Zabuza managed to survive our encounter with the help of that hunter nin." stated Kakashi.

"Why do you think that?" asked Fuu not understanding Kakashi's and Gaara's conversation.

"You know that hunter nins are sent after missing nins, correct." stated more than asked Fuu, who nodded her head in response. "Well after the hunter nin eliminates their target, they are supposed to destroy the body right where falls."

"So, the hunter nin was an ally of him." said Fuu. "But didn't you say he was killed."

"Yes, or so I thought. The more I thought about the weapons used by the nin the stranger it got. The hunter nin was using senbons. So, I think he may have struck a nerve in Zabuza's neck putting him in a death-like state." Kakashi said.

"So, will he show up again then?" asked Fuu with a hint of fear in her voice. This may be her first battle against an enemy ninja, and to make it worse, it may be against the "Demon of the Bloody Mist". Gaara, Naruto, and Kakashi were able to hear this in her voice.

"Yeah, I think he will be ready for battle by the end of this week, but don't worry, I'll take care of Zabuza. The rest of you can take care of the hunter nin and any other that may be with them." said Kakashi as a way to ease her nerves. This did help as she became less rigid at the thought of fighting an A-rank missing nin on their first mission, and she gained a small smile.

They made it back to the house, and when they entered, Tsunami had just finished dinner and was setting the table. They could see Sasuke in the living room with a contemplating look on his face. They told him that supper was ready, but he just shook his head no. So, while the others ate Sasuke continued to think on Naruto's words.

'Why does he say that there is no shame in admitting defeat? I cannot… I will not lose for I have to beat "him" a have to avenge the ones "he" killed. He knows nothing. He doesn't understand what its like to feel lonely. He doesn't know what its like to see everyone you love to be killed by the one you love the most and all for the purpose of testing their own skill. I will avenge my clan.' thought Sasuke.

After dinner, everyone went to bed, but Sasuke continued to sit there. At one point in the night Naruto decided to get a drink and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he got downstairs he saw Sasuke sitting there, but continued getting his drink. When Naruto got his drink, Sasuke finally spoke. "What do you know about vengeance? Have you seen your entire family killed before your eyes? To see your own brother cut down both your mother and father all for the purpose of testing their skill?"

"Yes." responded Naruto.

"Then why not use it for your strength?!"

"Because I know what its like to be on both ends of vengeance. I was everyone's target for hatred after the Nine Tails attack on our home village, but for the longest time I didn't know why. I wondered why the people stared at me with such distain for doing nothing to them. And every year on October 10th, my birthday, they would hunt me down a beat me within an inch of my life in a tradition that became known as the "Fox Hunt". Then shortly after my eighth birthday, they beat me to the point I had to go into emergency surgery. After surgery, I awoke to find the Sandaime Hokage in my hospital room. I finally had enough. I began to ask, yell even, for answers about why they do that to me. He relented and said that it was because I was a Jinchuriki."

"I became enraged at the village at the Yondaime for forcing this burden onto me. For taking me away from a possible family and forcing a demon into me. I wanted nothing more to destroy Konoha, for taking away my life and forcing me into that life. Even now I have dreams about watching Konoha burn."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto as he told his story before asking the first thing that came to his mind. "What stopped you?"

"I was close to finally breaking and releasing the Nine Tails onto Konoha once again, but one night when I went to bed. I had a dream. In it the Yondaime Hokage came to me. He looked at me smiling. Eventually he said 'I know you will become a great man someday, so please hold on. You may not have many now, but you still have others that treat you as a human, as family.' I immediately thought of Jiji, Old Man Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame. Jiji and Teuchi treated me like their own grandkids while Ayame saw me as a little brother."

"I asked the Yondaime the question I had dreamed of asking since I learned of my status. 'Why? Why did you make me the Jinchuriki?' and his response is what saved me from going to the other side. The Yondaime looked me at me with a smile. A smile I dreamed of seeing given to me one day. A smile fathers give to there sons when they do a good thing. 'It's a parent's job to believe in their children, so I put all of my faith into you.' I just stared at him as he continued to smile before opening his arms. I ran into his body as he enveloped me in a hug before I woke up. From there on, no longer did I want to destroy Konoha, but protect it, even if the villagers continued to hate me. I never found strength in vengeance Sasuke, only anger. I finally found true strength when I decided to protect those precious to me. So, give it up Sasuke. It will get you nowhere." With that Naruto continued onto his room, but as he walked his away he heard a faint whisper from Sasuke.

"Thank you."

Naruto smirked and continued towards his room not noticing Kakashi in the shadows of the hallway. He had heard everything and thought to himself 'Sensei, your son will not be a good man. He will be a great man.'

The next morning, Kakashi came down to find everyone at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei do you have anything planned for us today?" asked Sai with the most awkward smile any of the Jinchuriki had ever seen.

"Well Sai, I plan on teaching you how to better control your chakra. So, eat your breakfast and meet me in the forest behind the house."

Everyone had eaten their breakfast and met Kakashi in the woods. Kakashi explained that his team was going to climb trees using chakra. The Jinchuriki seemed to faulter when he said that.

"You mean to tell us they don't know how to do that yet!" shouted Fuu as she gestured towards Kakashi's team.

"Wait you already know this exercise?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, we've already learned the more advanced form of this exercise." stated Fuu.

"Well then, why don't you three show them how its done then." said Kakashi.

The Jinchuriki walked up to the trees before continuing up the trees.

"The trick is to use the right amount of chakra to stick to the tree. Not enough and you won't stick, but to much and you will be forced of the tree." stated Gaara.

Kakashi then threw three kunai at the genins' feet saying that they will use them to mark how far they make it up the tree.

They picked up the kunai and began to focus chakra into their feet. Sai ran up the tree making about eight feet but then used to much chakra and flew off. Sasuke went next, it up about the same height, but began to slip so he marked his tree with a cut from the kunai. Kakashi then looked towards Sakura to see that she had already begun. He began looking for her finding her sitting on a branch well over twenty feet above the ground waving down to all of them.

"Good work Sakura. I see you already have good control over your chakra." said Kakashi. "Now continue doing the exercise to increase your reserves."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei." replied Sakura.

Sasuke and Sai continued the exercise, trying to reach the top. Sai seemed to be making progress making it up about fifteen feet, but Sasuke seemed to be having problems. The entire morning that Sasuke has been working, he had only gained a few inches from his first cut, and that was mostly from him beginning to lose his grip and jumping to increase the height of the cuts.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and stood next to him before saying something into his ear. "There is no shame in asking for help."

Sasuke sighed before asking Naruto for help which Naruto happily gave. Kakashi saw the interaction, and couldn't help, but smile at Naruto's actions towards helping his student. Sakura also saw the interaction and felt the same feeling from yesterday.

Naruto began to explain to Sasuke on what to do. "The first step is getting the correct amount of chakra to your feet. To do this rather than look at your feet as you run up it look for something on the tree to be your goal."

Sasuke walked up to the tree and looked at it he found a branch about ten feet above the ground and used that as his goal. He focused chakra into his feet and began to walk towards the branch. As he walked up the branch Kakashi and the other watched as Sasuke walked right past his mark and reached the branch. Sasuke looked down from the branch to see Naruto with a thumbs up. He nodded his head and gratitude before jumping back down. Sasuke continued to do this till he was able to reach the top of the tree. After that, everyone went back to the house for dinner and do this again tomorrow.

The next morning, when everyone arrived they found the Jinchuriki already in the trees. Kakashi explained to them was to tag one of them. Sasuke looked at Naruto who had a look that said to try and tag him. So, like yesterday, Sasuke made it his goal to tag Naruto. Sasuke ran up the tree, and when he was about to reach Naruto. However, Naruto dodged at the last second and jumped to another tree.

"You're focusing on sticking to the tree to much, this is causing you to be too slow. Try to focus only on tagging me." Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke jumped at Naruto chasing him through the trees as he tried to tag Naruto. Every now and then Sasuke would slip and fall to a lower branch and Naruto would critique Sasuke. It was now night time and Sasuke was still trying to get Naruto. Naruto knew it would end soon as Sasuke was almost touching him. "Come on Sasuke, you almost had me there."

Sasuke charged him with the last bit of energy he had. As he approached him Naruto seemed to slow to slow down to him and was able to predict Naruto's next movement. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke beat him to his next spot and tagged him, and that's when he saw it. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the Sharingan, but as soon as he was tagged, the Sharingan disappeared.

"Ha… finally… tagged you." Sasuke said as he was hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, you did, and you also did something else." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "You unlocked the Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes widen hearing that.

"I… I unlocked it."

"Yep so I would talk to Kakashi when we get back. Now let's go." Naruto began to walk a way but saw that Sasuke had trouble standing let alone walking. So, Naruto threw Sasuke's arm over his shoulder to help him back to the house.

They got back to the home as everyone was just sitting down to eat. They took their seats when Kakashi decided to start up a conversation.

"So, how did you do Sasuke?"

"I tagged him." replied Sasuke.

"Good and how did you do that?"

"I unlocked the Sharingan and was able to read his movement. So, I was able to get ahead of him to cut him off and tag him."

Kakashi dropped is chop sticks when Sasuke said that and looked at Naruto, who simply nodded his head to confirm Sasuke's story.

"Well then tomorrow I'll be training you in the Sharingan then. Naruto why don't you and Sakura watch the Tazuna tomorrow."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, and Naruto just nodded in response.

The next morning, Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna were walking to the bridge so Tazuna and his workers can work on finishing the bridge. They arrived to find some of the workers already there preparing for the day, with more showing up shortly after. However, Naruto saw that there weren't a lot of them.

"Tazuna-san is this all the workers you have with you?"

"Sadly, yes. Everyone else is too scared a Gato to work on the bridge."

"Would you like some extra hands to help out?" asked Naruto.

Tazuna was about to ask how he was going to get more workers, but saw Naruto put his fingers in cross before he was enveloped by smoke. When the smoke cleared, Tazuna's jaw dropped when he saw that there was now twenty or so Narutos.

"How is that going to help Naruto? Clones aren't solid." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura, these aren't regular clones you learn in the academy, rather they are Kage Bunshin."

"Kage Bunshin?"

"Yes, what's special about them is that the are solid. Here just poke one."

Sakura walked up to one of the clones and poked it in the arm. She could feel the clone's muscles and wondered if the real Naruto's muscles felt like that. 'Wait where did that come from?' she thought.

"Um… Sakura? Are you ok? You seem a little red in the face." Naruto said as he felt his forehead.

"EEP!" was all Sakura could say as She backed away before backing away. "So…Sorry, I don't like people touching my forehead. You must think I'm a freak with such a big forehead."

"No, no, no! I don't think that! Actually, it's quite cute." Naruto replied while waving his hands.

Sakura looked down, her cheeks becoming redder than before. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could kiss it every day for the rest of my life and still have a new place to kiss each day." Naruto answered.

At his response, Sakura's face could put a tomato to shame with how red she got.

I became quiet between the two as Sakura didn't know what to say. Her blush went down, but she didn't go away completely. She tried to think of something to ask as she wanted to get her mind off of what he had said.

"So Naruto, why were you forced to leave the village?"

"Well I wasn't forced to leave, more like "was willingly taken"."

"Willingly taken?"

"Yeah, as the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. I was to join a group called the "Order of Nine". While there I was trained by the other Jinchuriki in all sorts of things, but my main focus was the ways of the shinobi." Said Naruto.

"Ok, but what exactly is this "Order of Nine"?" asked Sakura.

"Well the order was formed by the Jinchuriki after the Second Shinobi War. Most of them were forced with the burden so nations had the power of the Biju. So, during the war most were seen as weapons to be used by their nations. They were even used to massacre an entire nation. After the war, many decided that they will never be a weapon for any of the nation's again. Hence the order was formed and was the last time all the nations agreed on something, if not reluctantly."

"Are there rules to the order?"

"Yeah. Rule One, protect the God Fruit. Rule Two, never willingly put the innocent in danger. Rule Three, always uphold your mission of peace."

"Peace?"

"Yeah that's a Jinchuriki's main mission. To maintain peace between the nations of the world."

"Ok. So, do you have ranks like other shinobi?"

"Yeah, me and the others are actually genin."

"Really, so will you be taking the Chunin Exams this year?"

"I don't know yet. It is up to the other Jinchuriki if they want to enter us."

"Ok"

They continued to talk to each other till it was time to go home. They got home and didn't have to wait long for dinner. While they ate, Kakashi and the others talked about Sai's and Sasuke's training, but were interrupted by Inari, Tsunami's son. This was the first time he talked since they arrived at Tazuna's home. "Its not going to matter. Gato will kill you just like the rest. He kills anyone that opposes him."

"Why do you say stuff like that?" asked Naruto.

"You act like you have had the worse life of anyone on the planet. Well you are wrong. Sasuke witnessed his brother kill his entire clan in a single night. Gaara is the youngest son of the Kazekage, but had several assassination attempts ordered by his own father. One even carried out by his own uncle. Fuu would have been run out of her village if not for the council. And I was beaten bloody on a weekly basis since I was four. The same age as I was kicked out of the orphanage, and lived on the street for a year before Jiji found me almost starved to death and gave me my own apartment. But, no you, the child that comes home to a warm home, to a mother and a grandfather that love him dearly, has had the worse life on earth." Naruto continued. "You're just a coward."

Inari was beginning to tear up and ran to his room. "I'm going to go blow off some steam." Naruto said as he got up and left the house.

"I'm sorry about Naruto's actions." said Fuu. "He normally isn't like that."

"Its because someone assumed he had a good life."

"Its alright. Its just been hard for him since Kaiza was killed by Gato." said Tsunami. She then went on to explain who Kaiza was and his role in Inari's life. How he stood up to Gato, but was executed in front of the entire town.

Naruto, meanwhile, had walked out to the middle of the woods before he began to do hand signs for different jutsu. Using jutsu after jutsu until he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto was awoken the next morning by a girl in a pink kimono. She had black hair and eyes, and someone you would call beautiful. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Don't worry about me, I never get sick."

"Well there can always be a first."

Naruto chuckled "Well then why are you out here?"

"I'm out here gathering some herbs for a friend of mine."

"Would you like some help."

"It wouldn't hurt." So, Naruto began helping this woman with finding the herbs for her injured friend.

"Thank you for helping… I never got your name." said the woman.

"Oh, my bad. Name's Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tail Fox." said Naruto with a grin.

'Oh no, a Jinchuriki. I must notify Zabuza-sama.' the woman thought before speaking "Well thank you Naruto."

"May I get your name, Mrs…?"

"Hahaha. My name is Haku, and one more thing before I leave. I'm a boy."

Naruto didn't have any words as Haku left, so he just turned around and went back to the house.

When he arrived back everyone was around the table eating breakfast.

"And here I thought we would have to go looking for Naruto" joked Fuu. "What did you just sleep out there last night."

"Yeah, but I rather not talk about it."

"Why's that?" asked Fuu.

"Let's just say I met someone who's face was very deceiving and leave it at that. So, where's breakfast."

The day went on like the rest of the week. Kakashi training his genin with the help of the Jinchuriki. They came in for dinner and went to bed.

They woke up the next morning remembering that Zabuza may try and attack them again. Well almost everyone, Naruto was still asleep, and nobody could get him up. So, they left him at the house while they went to the bridge.

Naruto awoke to the sound of struggling downstairs. He grabbed his gear and snuck downstairs. When he got down there he saw two men with swords. The large of the two was holding Inari with his sword to his neck. The second was trying to get Tsunami to come without a fight.

"So, you going to come with us?" As he was saying this his partner shouted in pain as he dropped his sword and Inari. He reached for his hand and pulled out a kunai. Naruto came up behind the second man and kicked him in the back of his head knocking him out. However, the first guy recovered and charge Naruto who wasn't able to see the man coming. Inari who saw him coming grabbed the man's leg shouting for Naruto. Naruto turned around and punched him in the jaw breaking it and knocking him out.

"Good work, Inari. You saved me there." said Naruto as he rubbed his head. Naruto then took the two out to the dock and tied them to one of the post. "Now go hide in the woods. More may try to come for you two." Naruto took of running for the bridge.

Inari began to run after him when his mother tried to stop him. "Where are you going? Naruto said to hide."

"I'm tired of hiding mom. I want to help take down Gato." Tsunami was surprised by his words, but smiled and nodded her head.

'Thank you, Naruto, for bring my son back' Tsunami thought as she and Inari ran into the town to gather the people to fight Gato.

Kakashi and the others arrived at the bridge to find the workers there knocked out and mist covering the bridge. Soon two figures could be seen coming out of the mist, one taller than the other.

"Hello Kakashi. I'm ready for our rematch, and I see you brought friends with you. They definitely seem stronger than those from the woods. Maybe they'll be able to give me a fight.

"Your fight is with me Zabuza."

"Very well, but when I'm finished with you I'm going to gage their skills and maybe I'll kill them, but if their strong I might sell them to Gato or whoever." Zabuza said from with in the mist. "Haku you take the others, I'll deal with Kakashi."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." said the hunter nin from earlier as he created a few ice clones before charging them.


	7. Them

**Them**

Haku charged Gaara, Fuu and the others throwing several senbon at them. Gaara reacted to the needles by raising a wall of sand between them and the needles. "Sakura and Sai defend Tazuna." ordered Kakashi. Sakura and Sai moved in front Tazuna in order to defend him.

"Sand, I guess ill have to use suton." said Haku as Gaara's sand wall fell. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he threw his arms forward launching the sand towards the assailant. Haku dodged the sand, and saw Fuu charge her. Fuu attempted to hit him while he was in air, but Haku grabbed her hand before doing one-handed hand signs. "Hyoton: Ice Needles." Haku said as senbons made of ice began to form behind her. Fuu was able to escape Haku's hold, but still received several Needles to her legs. When she landed she pulled the senbons out of her legs.

"Ice release? I see your protégé has a kekkei genkai." Kakashi said as he stared at Zabuza.

"Yes, and that makes him an excellent tool for my goals." Zabuza replied. Zabuza then held the ram seal as the mist began to get thicker.

'Dammit. I can't see a thing, I hope that they will be safe." Kakashi thought as he tried to find any trace of Zabuza.

Zabuza was a master of the "Silent Killing" technique. He used the mist to get close to his target, and from there hit one of the target's major organs or blood vessels for a sure death. It was said that Zabuza was so good at the silent killing technique that he could kill a man and they never realize it. For this reason, Kakashi pulled up his head band that was covering his left eye to reveal what made Kakashi so well known through out the elemental nations. A fully matured Sharingan eye.

Kakashi was the only known person to have received the Sharingan outside the Uchiha clan. He received the eye from his childhood friend that died during the Third Great Shinobi War. After receiving it he began to use it better than most Uchiha could earning him the nickname Sharingan no Kakashi, the man that copied a thousand jutsu.

He began to use the Sharingan to find any movement in the mist, but couldn't see much as the Sharingan could see chakra and the mist was flooded with chakra.

"You see Kakashi," said Zabuza from nowhere and everywhere at the same time "I had Haku watching our fight to find a way to defeat you. I learned from him that by using your Sharingan, you were able to predict my next move, so by using the mist, I can block your Sharingan from seeing my MOVEMENTS!" and with that shout Zabuza's large blade, the Kubikiribocho, came out of the mist about to hit Kakashi.

Reacting on instincts Kakashi jumped back only receiving a cut to his chest. He checked the wound seeing that it was not fatal, he stood back up reaching for a Kunai. Kakashi stood there waiting for Zabuza's next move.

While this was going on, the others were still battling the fake hunter nin. Haku was too quick to be captured by Gaara's sand, and with Haku's water jutsus hitting his sand causing him to lose control over his sand. It would only be a matter of time before he ended up like Sasuke and Fuu who had ice needles sticking out of their body. "Gaara get out of here. You're no match for her water jutsus. Go see if you can help Kakashi." said Fuu. Gaara nodded before taking off to help Kakashi.

"I'm sorry but I am Zabuza's tool who must help him complete his mission." said Haku. With that said Haku began to go through more hand seals before shouting "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals". Soon mirrors of ice began to form around Fuu and Sasuke. They could see Haku by one of the ice mirrors but was shocked when he began to step into the mirror and images of Haku could be seen in every mirror.

"This is my secret technique. With this I will be able to end this fight quickly and complete the mission." Haku said from within the mirrors as each pulled out three senbons held between his fingers.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke shouted before firing a large ball of fire at one of the mirrors. The fire ball hit the mirror and dispersed on impact to show little damage to the mirrors before repairing itself.

"That won't help you. My ice style is stronger than any of your fire jutsus." After saying that Haku jumped out of the mirror throwing the senbons at Sasuke and Fuu. They managed to dodge most of the senbons, but still received some to their arms, legs, and body. They tried to hit Haku with kunai and shuriken, but Haku was moving to fast for them to see. So, Sasuke decided to use his Sharingan.

Haku gathered more senbons and charged the duo again, but Sasuke was able to see his movements a bit better. Going through the hand signs for another fireball while dodging Haku's senbons, he launched the fireball hitting the edge of Haku's haori. "Hmm… you managed to hit me." Haku said as he held up the now burnt edge of his haori "I guess I'll have to end this now. Starting with your partner."

Sasuke finally took a look at Fuu to see that she looked like a pin cushion about to fall over. Haku lunged at the Fuu. Sasuke seeing that Fuu was uncapable of dodging, moved to intercept Haku. However, he was now feeling the effects of the needles in his legs, causing him to slow down. He could only watch as Haku continued onto Fuu.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Sasuke heard from outside the mirrors as he felt a huge gust of wind rush past him hitting Haku in the side launching him away.

"Bet your glad I showed up?" someone said from behind Sasuke as he realized who it was.

"Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Don't thank me yet, get Fuu out of here while I take care of the hunter nin." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded before walking to Fuu and picking her up."

*Sniff… Sniff Sniff* "Haku? Haku is that you?"

"Yes Naruto."

"So, I thought I could smell you. Now then why are you helping Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"He saved me. I was born in the land of water. Born during a time when those with bloodlines are feared and killed. My mother met my father in and had me. We lived in a small village and we were a happy family, but that changed when I learned of our bloodline. I showed my mom, she told me to never do that again, but my father had saw what I did. He and some of the other villagers came after us. I watched as my own father murder my mother because she had a bloodline. A gentle soul she was that would never hurt anyone murdered because she had a bloodline. Then they turned to me with the intent to do the same to me. In fear, I released my ability and killed my father and the others. From there I lived on the streets looked at like a freak. Until Zabuza came. He didn't look at me with hate but as something he could use. He gave me a purpose to my life and I will do anything to help him achieve his goal." with that said Haku charged Naruto as their fight was about to begin.

Sasuke had brought Fuu back to Sakura and began to inspect her. He saw that none of the needles hit anywhere fatal, so he pulled them out of her body. He got back up to go help Naruto, but felt a hand grab his ankle. He looked down to see Fuu with one eye open looking at him. However, it was not her eye. Rather than the orange, pupil-less eye, the eye was completely open.

" **No, you will only get in the way. Naruto can handle the hunter nin on his own. When you too were training he was holding back, way back. If he gets into trouble my brother will come to save him.** " said Fuu but in a more demonic voice before passing out.

Sasuke decided to stay there and observe the fight from a far.

Kakashi was still standing in the mist looking for any sign Zabuza. So far, the only damage was the initial cut to his chest, but there were some close calls.

Eventually he saw movement from his left and took his kunai blocking Zabuza's sword. The two were now at a stalemate with Kakashi holding Zabuza's sword back with his kunai. Kakashi took out another kunai and slashed him in the throat. However, as soon as the kunai touched his throat, it turned into water. Kakashi's eyes widen as he felt a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see that another Kubikiribocho. Kakashi knew he couldn't do anything and waited for his inevitable death. However, sand soon wrapped around the blade throwing both the blade and Zabuza way disrupting his hidden mist jutsu. Kakashi looked around and saw Gaara holding his hand out with sand swarming around him.

"Thank you Gaara."

"Don't worry about it. So, what's your plan?" asked Gaara as Zabuza began to stand up again.

"I'm almost out of chakra. However, if you can use your sand to guard me, I can work on a jutsu that will end the fight." Kakashi said.

"Ok, but that will be kind of hard. Haku ruined most of my sand with water jutsus." Gaara responded.

"Then try to defend me as best as you can."

"Know shall we finish this?" Zabuza said as he went through the hand sign for the hidden mist jutsu.

"Gaara defend me now!" Kakashi shouted as he was engulfed in a dome of sand.

"So, you plan to fight me on your own. A child? However, I sense that there is something more to you." Zabuza said through the mist coming from everywhere, but getting no response from Gaara.

Gaara stood there waiting for an attack as he tried to defend Kakashi. As he stood there, some of his remaining sand flew up behind defending him from Zabuza. The sand wrapped around the sword, making sure Zabuza couldn't move. However, Zabuza then exploded sending water everywhere drenching the sand holding it, ruining it.

"Mizu Bunshin." Gaara said surprised.

"Yes. I could see your fight with Haku, so I was able to learn the weakness of your sand." Zabuza said.

"Well then I should…" Gaara stopped as he turned towards where Naruto and Haku where fighting before his left eye turned completely black with a yellow iris and a black, plus-shaped pupil. His voice became more demonic as he spoke.

" **Them.** "

At the same time, Fuu also suddenly shot up, her eyes still orange and her voice still demonic. " **It's them.** " She said as she stared at towards Naruto's fight.

Miles away, in the Tree of Nine, Yugito, Kirabi, and Han were sleeping when they all suddenly sat straight up looking towards wave country.

Yugito's eyes were black, but each eye was different color. Her left was green while her right eye was yellow. Kirabi's eyes were pure white. Han's eyes changed from their usual orange to blue with black pupils. They all sat there as staring saying the same thing in demonic voices " **Them.** "

Yagura was on a diplomatic mission to the Land of Water as Kirigakura, the Village Hidden in the Mist, was on the verge of Civil War between the Village and those with kekkei genkai. However, one of his eyes changed from their pink color to black as he turned towards the Land of Waves stating the same as all the other Jinchuriki. " **Them.** "

Elsewhere in the Land of Water. Utakata suddenly jolted up waking up his girlfriend Hotaru. Hotaru rubbed sleep from her eyes before looking at her lover. She saw that his eyes had changed to a deep purple staring at the wall across from them. She placed her arm on his shoulder, but he continued to stare at the wall as he began to mutter " **Its them.** " in a demonic voice.

Roshi was walking around Land of Earth after finishing a mission when he stopped on the path staring of in the distance his eye changed to an orange similar to Fuu's. " **Them.** " He said as stared off into the direction of Wave.

A few minutes earlier Naruto and Haku began their fight. The fight was fairly even, but Haku was slightly faster than Naruto, allowing Haku to hit him in several of his nerves, disrupting his movements. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you get in the way of Zabuza's mission." With that Haku charged a final time aiming to kill Naruto. Naruto sat there waiting for Haku, but was shocked when Sasuke stepped in front of him, blocking him from Haku's attack. The attack struck Sasuke through the back striking his heart.

Haku jumped away as Sasuke began to slump to the ground, but was caught by Naruto. Blood began to fall from Sasuke's mouth as he looked up at Naruto. He began to speak in a whisper that Naruto listened to. "Promise me… that if you… ever… come across… my brother… you will… avenge… the Uchiha clan." With that his head fell back.

"NO!... NO! NO! NO! Stay with me friend." Naruto shouted as he tried to force some of his chakra into Sasuke in an attempt to save him. However, when he did that, something happened. Naruto's chakra had a strong effect when it came in contact with Sasuke's causing Sasuke's chakra to flair up sending both Naruto and Haku flying away as well as remove Zabuza's mist.

The sudden burst in chakra from Sasuke then caused something in Naruto to awaken. He corrected himself in the air landing on his feet. As he stood his Chakra began to flair up as well.

As Naruto and Sasuke stood there as their chakra's flared. Everyone stood in awe as Sasuke's body was enveloped in chakra that was purple while Naruto was surrounded by golden chakra. The chakra's seemed to clash against each other, but they also seemed to be working together.

However, this display did not last as eventually their chakras began to dissipate causing Naruto and Sasuke to fall to their knees in exhaustion.

Soon, through the quietness that came after their display, clapping could be heard. "That was quite the display brats, but it seems that all of you are too tired to stop me. So, I'm going to kill all of you, except maybe the girls and sell them to some sex slave trafficker." said a short man.

* * *

 **Ok, so I'm planning on starting a new story along side this one. I will continue to write this one, but uploads will happen every two weeks, with the other story being released between those two weeks. The stories will also be uploaded every Saturday unless I state earlier.**

 **The new story I'm thinking of takes place in a modern AU in which the Konoha twelve are high school students, but some of them have a secret that could put all of them in trouble if it was to get out.**

 **I'm also thinking the pairing for that one will be Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura.**

 **So leave a comment in "The Nine" on your thoughts for the new story. Would you like to see another story or have me focus entirely on this one.**


	8. Redemption of a Demon

**Redemption of a Demon**

Sasuke had passed out from his chakra exhaustion. However, Naruto was currently kneeling from exhausting to much chakra from his outburst of chakra, but managed to look up to see a short, pudgy man that had a cane in his hand. He was in a well-tailored suit with his left arm is wrapped in a cast. He also had black sunglasses on with light-brown hair and a thin mustache. Behind him stood about a hundred mercenaries each carrying a weapon.

"Gato! What are you doing here? I was about to finish the job."

"From where I stand Zabuza, you look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion. However, before you do when these men come to kill all of you, will you kill a few of them, they are quite expensive." the one now known as Gato said with a smug smile on his face.

Gato then turned towards Haku who was currently trying to stand up from being thrown by Sasuke's chakra. Gato then got a devious grin as he began to walk to Haku. "If it isn't Zabuza's little bitch." He said as he now stood over the kneeling Haku. Gato then delivered a swift kick to the side of his head, throwing Haku back to the ground. Gato continued his assault by stomping on Haku's abdomen, chest, and face. "You are nothing compared to me bitch! This is for my arm you whore." Gato said as he continued his assault.

Naruto tried to stand up, but was too tired to stop it. He continued to watch this as Gato assaulted Haku. However, he noticed someone not doing anything. "Zabuza!" Naruto shouted out getting everyone's attention. "Why are you not doing anything? Are you going to let Haku die?"

"He is of no importance to me he was nothing more than a tool…" Zabuza stated but was cut-off by Naruto.

"No! Haku is no tool he is human. He has emotions Zabuza. You two were to together for so long, but you are willing to throw all that away because he is broken. You are nothing more than a coward Zabuza. You were everything to him. He would do anything for you. He never had a dream dammit, because he wanted to see your dream through. So, when I'm done with Gato. You will be my next target Zabuza." Zabuza turned away from Naruto.

Naruto snarled at Zabuza as he began to stand, but on rather shaky legs. Naruto looked to Gato who had his smug grin on. Naruto tried to take a step, but fell over. Gato and the rest of the mercenaries began to laugh at the brat for thinking he could do anything. The others tried to help Naruto, but when they moved to help him, he glared at them as he stood up again. Zabuza looked at the boy again before hanging his head.

Naruto took another step resulting in him falling over again, but no matter how many times he fell over, he always stood back up. He eventually made it to Gato who still had his smug grin. Naruto finally got fed up with Gato's grin a drew back his hand to hit Gato's grin right of his face. He threw his punch only to be hit by Gato's Cane. The cane caused Naruto to fall back. Naruto tried to stand up again, but Gato him again in the face with his cane. "I snot-nosed brat like yourself should know that you stand no chance against me." Gato said as he continued to beat Naruto with his cane.

"Kid!" Zabuza shouted getting Gato to stop beating him for a second. Naruto took his chance and grabbed Gato by the collar of his shirt head butting him breaking Gato's nose.

Gato stumbled back from the hit. He was able to stop himself from falling, and he was furious. He looked back at Naruto only to find Zabuza standing between him and Naruto.

"What is your deal with Haku kid?" Zabuza asked Naruto as he continued to stare at Gato.

"Although knowing him for a short time, I see a lot of myself in Haku. I can tell how lonely he was before he met you, just like me before joining the other Jinchuriki. So, I would say that he is one of the first people outside the order I can truly relate to." Naruto responded.

"Then what would you call Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"A friend." said Naruto.

"Then you are indeed better than me then." Zabuza said, and with that said he gripped his sword and began to run at Gato.

Gato now looking like he is ready to shit himself, began to run through his mercenary bodyguards, yelling at them to stop Zabuza.

Zabuza charged right through the mercenaries. Most of them were just bandits, so they were no problem for one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They would swing at Zabuza, but he would dodge most of their attacks. However, still being tired from his fight with Kakashi, was not able to dodge all of them, getting scratches on his arms and legs. However, Zabuza continued to charge at Gato, and if one of the bandits got in front of him, he would cut through them and continued running without missing a beat.

Gato continued to run, but had to stop as he came to the edge of the unfinished bridge. He turned around to see Zabuza charging through and cutting down his men. He began to bark more orders and giving the men more motivation by saying that the man who killed Zabuza would get a million ryo. The men to a liking to that as more began to attack Zabuza, but more just seemed to be cut down.

As Zabuza was almost about to catch Gato, one of the bandits managed to hit Zabuza's arm causing him to drop his sword. Zabuza retaliated by breaking the bandit's nose and taking his sword as he charged the rest of the way to Gato with the use of only one arm.

Gato was now sweating nervously as Zabuza burst through the last of his men. Gato tried to reason with Zabuza, offering to pay him double, triple, and eventually quadruple his original pay, but Zabuza was having none of it. Zabuza took the sword he took from the bandit and stuck it through Gato's gut with enough force to pick Gato up to eye level. Gato looked into his eyes and finally understood why Zabuza was called the "Demon of the Bloody Mist". Zabuza eventually cut Gato's gut open, disemboweling him, and dropping him back onto the bridge. As Zabuza stood over Gato as he tried to keep his insides inside, the bandits finally managed to stab Zabuza in the back several times. However, he didn't even seem to notice as he continued to look at Gato.

"Now **DIE!** " Zabuza shouted as he kicked Gato off the ledge sending Gato to his watery grave. As Gato was falling, Zabuza finally felt the affects of exhaustion and the wounds from the bandits. He began to breathe heavily as he turned back around. The bandits began to give him distance in fear of the demon as he walked between them. However, he lost his footing as feel to ground.

Naruto seeing that Zabuza was falling, stood and walked his way to Zabuza as quickly as he could. When Naruto reached Zabuza, he could tell that Zabuza only had a few minutes before he died.

"Kid," Zabuza asked barely above a whisper "Can you take me back to Haku on last time before I die?" Naruto nodded as he helped Zabuza up and over to Haku.

As Naruto set Zabuza down next to Haku. Haku and Zabuza looked over to each other. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. I failed you."

"No Haku, I failed you. You were only a child, a kind soul, but I treated you as nothing more than a tool, a tool I could use and get rid of if it ever failed me. But now I ask that you be better than me, someone who never uses someone." Zabuza said getting a small nod from Haku. "Go with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki he can help you be better than I ever could." Zabuza then turned to Naruto "If we will help you."

"Of course, I promise, and I never break a promise." Naruto said as Zabuza looked back at Haku.

"Goodbye Haku. Have a good life." and with that Zabuza took his final breath.

"Goodbye Zabuza." Haku said as tears began to well up for the man she saw more as a father than her own father.


	9. Goodbyes and a New Recruit

**Goodbyes and a New Recruit**

As Haku sat next to Zabuza crying the others watched as the bandits stood ready to attack.

"Since he killed the guy paying us how about we kill them and ransack the village for our pay!" shouted one of the bandits getting several shouts of approval from the others.

Everyone prepared themselves for the inevitable battle. Kakashi and Naruto were tired from their fights. Gaara had passed out after Naruto's and Sasuke's power display. Sasuke and Fuu were still passed out. The only ones that weren't tired were Sai and Sakura, and one of them had no fighting ability. They prepared themselves as the bandits began to walk to them, but everyone stopped when they heard a child shout from behind the ninja. They turned around to see Inari as well as the rest of the villagers.

"Inari? What are you doing? I thought I told you and your mother to go hide?" shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-nii-san, but this is our home and we must protect our home!" shouted Inari back. The villagers shouted their agreements with Inari, which put a smile on everyone's faces as the people of wave were know wanting to protect themselves.

Everyone turned back to the bandits to see them ready to piss themselves at the large number of people ready to fight. They then turned around and ran to the boat that got them to the bridge, pushing and shoving trying to get on to the boat. Eventually, when all the bandits were on the boat, the boat dropped from the hoist on the side of the bridge to the water below, speeding off as soon as it hit the water.

The crowd cheered as they had taken back their home from Gato. As everyone cheered, Naruto let his exhaustion take him, and passed out with a smile on his face.

A week later, the people of wave managed to finish the bridge. The construction seemed to go faster without the threat of Gato looming overhead. When the bridge was finished the village held a huge party in town square. The ninjas and Jinchuriki went and everyone thanked them for their contributions in saving them.

Haku also buried Zabuza on a hill over looking the village and bridge. He used Zabuza's sword as a head stone. Naruto helped in burying Zabuza and even said a few words to boost Haku's spirit. People then began to come up and lay flowers on his grave. Even though he helped Gato in the beginning, he sacrificed himself in order to kill Gato. Haku also took the people Gato's hideout and gave everything that Gato had stolen from them back.

Now the entire village is standing at the bridge to say goodbye to their heroes with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari in front.

"Thank you for saving us. Please come and visit anytime, you will always be welcome here." said Tsunami.

"Sure." said Kakashi from behind a certain orange book that seemed to piss off every woman the crowd, but Kakashi didn't care.

The rest of Team Seven nodded with smiles on their face.

"Of course, I'll return, how else am I supposed to get some of your amazing cooking." said Naruto as he had his big toothy grin."

This caused everyone to smile, but everyone turned to Inari as he began to cry.

"D…Do you… you have to… go nii-san?" Inari said between his sobs to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to Inari and gave him a hug which Inari gladly returned. "Yes, but I'll make sure to come see you every now and again. Now just remember what you learned ok." Naruto said as he rubbed the top of Inari's head.

"I'll be strong for you nii-san as well as for my family." Inari said smiling back at Naruto.

Naruto then walked back to the group as they began to walk across the bridge.

"Father?" said Tsunami.

"Yes honey." said Tazuna.

"We still need a name for the bridge."

"Hmm…" Tazuna stood there as he was thinking of a name. He then thought of one "The Great Tazuna Bridge." He said getting several boos from the crowd. "I'm joking! I'm joking! How does the Great Naruto Bridge sound?" He said getting cheers from the crowd. "Then its decided the bridge will now be known as the Great Naruto Bridge."

The group of ninjas stayed together as they walked home. The Jinchuriki and their new recruit, Haku, had to travel through fire country in order to get back to the Village of Nine. They reached an area and decided to set up camp for the night before the group separated into two.

They sat around the fire as they talked about whatever before going to bed with Kakashi taking the first watch, followed by Gaara, then Naruto.

During Naruto's watch, Sakura had left her tent to go to the bathroom. When she returned, she saw Naruto sitting in a nearby tree, and decided to have a little fun with him.

"Hey! Were you spying on me?!"

Naruto looked over before realizing who it was. "No no no! I would never spy on a woman." He defended himself.

Sakura began to giggle which confused Naruto. "I know you didn't watch me. Its not the type of person you are." she said she jumped into the tree and sat next to Naruto. "So, we are going our separate ways tomorrow."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Will I get to see you again?" Sakura asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Possibly. The Chunin Exams are in a few weeks, and if I'm not mistaken, they are held in Konoha this year."

"Will you be participating?"

"I don't know, but I may take some time off to go see them. How about you?"

"I don't know it is all up to Kakashi-Sensei."

"Ok, but if I show up, we are going to hang out, right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes widen when he asked that. 'Does he mean like a date?' Sakura then smiled as a huge blush crept across her face "Yeah… sure… we can hang out." She answered.

"Ok then. Well you better go back to bed."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Sakura said before jumping down and walking towards her tent. As she was getting into her tent, she looked back at Naruto and smiled before climbing the rest of the way in.

The next morning the two groups said their goodbyes and walked in separate directions to their respective homes.

Team seven arrived to Konoha later that day. They checked in at the front gate before going to the Hokage's office to give their mission report. They gave their report on the mission. Hiruzen was surprised to hear that Naruto was there, but was happy non the less to hear that his surrogate grandson was doing well, and seemed to be quite strong. When everyone left, Kakashi stayed to talk to Hokage some more.

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well Hokage-sama, it seems that Naruto knows who his father is."

Hiruzen's eyes widen before asking how. "Well during the mission, after Naruto and the other Jinchuriki showed up. Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight which Naruto won and tried to teach Sasuke about humiliation. After which, Sasuke went back inside. That night Sasuke was still in Tazuna's living room when Naruto went downstairs. They got into a conversation about what Naruto knows about hatred to which how Naruto explained after each of his beatings he grew to hate Konoha's people more and more, but one night he had a dream where sensei came and spoke to him explaining why he placed the nine tails into him and that he is his father."

"Who seems to know about this?"

"Well it seems that only Naruto only told Sasuke. Not even his teammate Gaara or Fuu know."

"Ok then. You are dismissed." said Hiruzen as Kakashi bowed and left.


	10. Mysterious Powers

**Mysterious Powers**

Naruto and the others finally made it back to the Village of Nine after their successful mission in Wave Country. As they walked through the front gates they were greeted by Yugito and Kirabi. They both had their arms cross over their chest with a serious face. Yugito looked at them before speaking. "Tree. Now." Everyone nodded as when she used that voiced, there was no arguing.

They arrived to Yugito's office within the tree. Yugito took a seat behind the desk with Kirabi standing behind her never losing the seriousness on his face. Naruto and the others stood in front of the desk as they waited for Yugito to speak. "Mission report." Yugito said in a monotone voice.

Gaara stepped forward before giving her a brief explanation of what happened on the mission. He told her about when they first got their and saved Tsunami. Their meeting with Team 7 at Tsunami's home, while helping train Team 7. Helping protect the bridge builder as well as fighting the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza, and his protégé who was currently with them. As well as Zabuza killing Gato.

They continued to stand their waiting for Yugito's response as she processed everything that happened. They waited for several moments before Yugito looked at them. "And that strange power?" she asked.

They all looked questionably at her before asking "Strange… power?"

"Yes, did any of you feel that strange power that caused all of our Biju to all suddenly wake up at act strangely since then." Yugito answered.

The group then turned to look Naruto who looked like he was thinking. "Well," he began "During our battle on the bridge, Haku had seemingly killed Sasuke, one of the members of Team 7. In an attempted to save him, I used my chakra in an attempt to heal him, but this only caused some sort of explosion of chakra between us. That's all I remember till Gato showed up."

"That's all you remember, you can't think of anything else." Yugito asked.

Naruto began to think really hard about what else may have happened. "There was… a silhouette of an old man. He had… a staff… and nine orbs floating behind him. He then said something, but I can't make out what he said."

Everyone began to think about who it could be that Naruto saw, but everyone but Haku began to get headaches as their Biju began to speak about someone they called father.

"Anyone else hearing their Biju constantly saying Father?" asked Fuu as she held her head.

Everyone said yeah before Kirabi spoke. "Gyuki isn't saying anything else but that and doesn't look like he wants to speak."

"Nibi doesn't wanna say anything else." Yugito said before their headaches just disappeared.

"Ok that was strange." said Fuu.

"Indeed, but I still have questions like who could possibly be their "Father"." said Yugito. "We'll try to figure this out later, for now let's talk about you." she said as she looked at Haku. "Now, why are you here?"

"I was hoping to join the village and help those in need." Haku said.

"Ok, but who's banner will you be working under?" Yugito asked.

"Banner?" Haku asked.

"It means which of the Jinchuriki will you be working under." answered Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara. Now, who will it be."

Haku began to look at the group before looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head to her. "I will work under the Banner of the Nine Tails." Haku said to Yugito.

Yugito nodded he head. "Very well you will report to Naruto for your missions and give your mission reports to him. You will be given a place to live before you can find your own, and it will be a few days before we can get you a head band to show you work for us." Yugito said.

"Thank you Yugito-sama."

"Now that that's all is done, you are all dismissed." Yugito said. Everyone bowed before leaving.

They all stepped out into the hallway.

"Well Haku it looks like I need to take you to find an apartment." Naruto said getting a nod from Haku. "Ok then see you all later." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to Gaara and Fuu.

Naruto and Haku walked around the village looking for an apartment for Haku. They found a small one bed, one bath. It was a decent size for one person living there. They would have to furnish it later, but it would do for tonight. Luckily the bedroom had a bed, but no sheets.

The next morning Naruto, Gaara, and Fuu went over to Haku's apartment to help her get some furniture. They found a couch for the living room and a few kitchen appliances. They then went to the store as there was no food in his apartment. Naruto immediately began to try a get him to buy ramen saying that is was the food of gods, but was quickly buried in Gaara's sand.

When they were all finished they went back to Haku's place to help her fix up the apartment. Before hanging out for the rest of the day.

They continued to hang out for the rest of the week, showing Haku around the village. During which, Haku received a headband with the kanji for nine indicating she worked under the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. However, at the end of the week Naruto and his team were called into Yugito's office.

"What is it you wished to speak to us about Yugito-sama?" asked Gaara.

"As I'm sure you are aware, the Chunin Exams are in a few weeks." Yugito said getting nods from the other Jinchuriki. "So, in a few weeks you will be going to Konoha to participate. However, there are a few rules in place for Jinchuriki participants. The first rule is that you must work alone, so during the exam you will not be allowed to work together. The second rule is your not allowed to use your Biju's chakra. Until you leave, Kirabi will be training you in preparation for the exams. You are dismissed."

Everyone left Yugito's office. Each one thinking about the exams and what they would be like. But, Naruto was thinking of something else. 'Well, I guess I'll get to see her again.' thought Naruto.


	11. Siblings

**Siblings**

Naruto and his team were currently on their way to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. A couple weeks earlier, Yugito had offered them the chance to enter, which they gladly excepted. The trio was then trained by Kirabi, who helped them hone in on their weaknesses in their taijutsu. Fuu, although being decent with taijutsu, was the weakest out of all of them. She preferred to play support, so when someone got close enough, she would be at a disadvantage. Gaara was decent and could hold his own, but usually resorted to his sand in order subdue his foes. Finally, Naruto was the best out of all of them; however, when he became frustrated or annoyed during a fight, he would become more like a drunkard in a bar fight than someone who knew martial arts. Thanks to Kirabi though, they were able to improve in their taijutsu ability.

Fuu could now hold her own if someone got close enough. Gaara, noticing the weakness of his sand after his fight with Haku and Zabuza, focused more on being able to fight without the aid of his sand. He was now on par with ninja that could be classified as high chunin to low jonin. Naruto's training focused more on him being able to control his emotions better in a fight. For the most part, he does pretty well in controlling them, but if someone says something personal about him, then he loses focus again.

Yugito was currently leading them as they still needed someone to act as their sensei for them to enter. As they were walking, Yugito was thinking which of them would become chunin. She would like to see all three become chunin at this exam, but knew there was a small for all three of them. She figured one or two would become chunin, but which ones.

"Hey! I think a can see Konoha?" said Fuu bringing Yugito out of her thoughts. "Naruto, you be so happy to be home, right?"

"More or less." Naruto responded. "I have some bad memories of Konoha, but I also have some good memories as well."

"Let me guess what the good memories are. Is it all the times you went to Ichiraku?" Gaara asked jokingly.

"Haha very funny Gaara. Well some. Most are the times I spent with Jiji." Naruto said. They continued to talk as they reached Konoha's main gate and stopped by Konoha's eternal gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha. What is your business?" asked Kotetsu.

Yugito stepped forward and stated their reason for being there. "We are here for the Chunin Exams."

"Very well, just sign your names here." Kotetsu said as he gave them a clip board, which they each wrote their names in. "Thank you, you may proceed and good luck."

They left the gates looking for their hotel, which was located near Konoha's market distract. They checked in and got situated in their rooms. However, it was a little past noon, so they decided to wonder around for a bit. Fuu and Yugito separated from Gaara and Naruto after they reached the shopping district, and insisted on shopping. They chalked it up to a woman thing before continuing.

Naruto and Gaara continued to walk around looking for something to do until they heard someone shout from one of the side streets.

"Watch where you are going brat!" shouted the person.

"Let go of me!" shouted what sounded like a kid.

Naruto and Gaara went down the street to see what was going on. When they got there, they saw a guy in what looked like a black cat outfit with something on his back and a girl with blond hair tied into four pigtails. The guy in the cat outfit was holding up a kid with a scarf around his neck that was obviously to long for him. Behind the kid was two other kids about the same age as him. One was a girl with orange hair tied up into two pig tails, while the other was a boy with large glasses and snot running down his from his nose.

"Hey Gaara, we should help." Naruto said but got no response from Gaara, so he turned around to see Gaara was gone. He turned back around to see Gaara walking towards them.

Gaara walked right up behind the girl with blonde pigtails and the guy in the cat suit. Neither seemed to notice his presence so he decided to make himself known. "Kankuro," Gaara said in a calm voice, but this voiced caused the two to freeze in fear. Naruto saw this and decided to see what would happen, so he jumped into a nearby tree.

"Put the child down, or else I'll kill you." said Gaara as he began to release his killer intent.

Kankuro immediately listened and dropped the child. He began to turn around while shaking as if he had a bucket of ice dumped down his shirt. "Ga… Gaara… Hey… Hey… how ha… have… you be… been?" He said with fear radiating off of him and the woman next to him. Naruto was trying hard not to laugh, but couldn't take it anymore and began laughing.

"Ok Gaara, that's enough." Naruto said as he jumped out of the tree. "And you two can come out from around the corner." Naruto said as he looked towards an alley way. Out stepped Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey you two." he said looking at them, but blushed when he saw Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, hey Gaara." said Sakura. "How has it been?"

"Good." Naruto said rather quickly, still sporting a blush.

"I've been fine." said Gaara without the killer intent that caused Kakuro and his companion to freeze. "Hello Kankuro, Temari. Long time no see." he said to Kankuro and the girl now known as Temari.

"Hel… Hello… Gaara." Temari said still terrified.

"Um Gaara, do you know these two."

"Yeah. They are my older brother and sister." Gaara said before turning towards his siblings. "Temari and Kankuro, this is my teammate Naruto and some friends we made while on a mission, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura." Kankuro and Temari nodded. They were still terrified of their brother, but most of their fear has turned towards Naruto.

'Oh no. Another Jinchuriki. He must be more powerful than Gaara; he doesn't seem threatened by Gaara, but he doesn't seem that strong. I can barely sense his power. Could he be hiding it?' Temari asked herself while staring at Naruto.

"Excuse me," said Naruto "but you are lucky Gaara stepped in when he did, or else you and your brother would be feeling the wrath of the Hokage for harming his grandson, Konomasu was it?"

"Ko… Konoham… Konohamaru." said the child, incapable of moving from his fear of Gaara as well as his friends.

"That's right." Naruto said.

"So, Naruto, are you and Gaara hear for the Chunin Exams?" asked Sasuke.

'He's not even chunin!' Temari screamed in her head.

"Yeah." answered Naruto.

"Good. See you then." Sasuke said before leaving. Naruto smirked at the comment.

"Don't get too cocky now or else I'll wipe the floor with you again!" shouted Naruto back to Sasuke who only waved goodbye from over his shoulder.

"Well we better get going right Kankuro?" Temari said.

"Yeah, we'll see you during the exam." Kankuro said before the two jumped away from there.

"Well Konohamaru, why don't you and your friends return home for the day." said Naruto. Konohamaru nodded. "Oh, and tell your grandfather I said hi." Konohamaru and his friends left leaving Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura there.

"Well I better get home. Hope to see you later." Sakura said with a blush as she ran off.

"Come on Gaara lets go back to the hotel room." Naruto said as he and Gaara left.

Kankuro and Temari reached their hotel room where their sensei Baki and their other teammate sat waiting for them.

"Well, how did the reconnaissance go?" asked their sensei Baki.

"Not good. We ran into Gaara." said Kankuro.

"Shit. What is he doing here?"

"He said he was here for the chunin exams, but that's not what scares me. It's his companion that scares me." Temari stated.

"How?"

"When I tried to sense his power. I couldn't sense that much." Temari stated.

"So? He sounds weak to me if he didn't have much power." said their teammate.

"He didn't fear Gaara one bit, like Gaara wasn't a threat to him. So, I fear he is hiding his true power."

"Who is he?" asked Baki.

"Naruto, he'll be taking the exams also."

"Watch out for him them, but the plan continues." Baki said getting nods from the others.

Naruto and Gaara returned to their hotel room to find Yugito and Fuu back from their shopping spree. "Hey you two. What did you two do after we left?" asked Yugito.

"I got to meet Gaara's siblings." Naruto said.

"Gaara's siblings? I didn't know Gaara had siblings." Fuu said.

"I don't usually talk about them. They always feared me back when I lived in Suna, and it seems that they still do. However, I feel the fear someone more than me now." Gaara said as he looked towards Naruto.

"What? Who? Me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, because my sister could stop looking at you, like she was studying you." Gaara said.

"Why would she be studying me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Gaara said.

"Well then, you three should go to bed, as tomorrow the exams begin."


	12. The First Test Begins

**The First Test Begins**

The trio of Jinchuriki woke up and got ready for their upcoming test. They made sure they had enough kunai and shuriken for anything that may come their way during the exam. They all knew the rules they must follow for the exams, no working together and no Biju chakra. However, they agreed that if they came across each other, they would not fight as the rules only said they could not work together, it never said anything having to fight each other. Once they were already, they made their way to Konoha's ninja academy as the first exam would be taking place there.

When they arrived, they saw team 7 fighting a guy about their age maybe a little bit older. He wore a green jumpsuit with a red belt that held his Konoha forehead protector. The guy had bandages on his forearms and orange leg warmers. His most prominent features though were his large, round eyes with bushy eye brows. He was about to put Sasuke into some sort of hold high above the ground, but was stopped by a tortoise. Everyone looked at the tortoise as the other guy bowed to the tortoise as the tortoise scolded him for attempting that technique. Eventual, a plum of smoke appeared on the tortoise's back. When the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widen as there was now two of them; however, the new one had a jonin vest on. "Lee! I am very disappointed in you. I told you to only use that as a last resort."

"I'm sorry sensei it…" the one known as Lee tried to say but was punched by his sensei.

"I thought I taught you better. It looks like I have to train you harder." said Lee's sensei.

"Yes Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

The two continued to shout their names back in forth before they hugged with a genjutsu of a sunset on a beach behind them being put on everyone nearby. Some tried to claw their eyes out while Sai stared wondering why everyone was trying to harm themselves. Gaara, however, used his ultimate defense to shield himself, but began to scream from inside his sand bubble. "How can I still them!"

Eventually, Gai and Lee stopped their hug breaking the genjutsu. Gai then turned his attention to team 7. "So, this is Kakashi's team." he said.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I should be considering we are eternal rivals. Know how about you three?" he said to the pillar the Jinchuriki were hiding behind. Everyone turned towards the pillar as they watched the Jinchuriki come out from behind it.

"Hey, I'm Fuu and these are my teammates, Gaara and Naruto." said Fuu as she came from around the corner.

"Ahh, so you are the Jinchuriki participating this year."

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I am Might Gai, Konoha's Green Beast!" shouted Gai as he stood straight up with his arm extended with a thumbs up, as well as a big toothy grin, that was dubbed the "Nice-Guy" pose. Causing everyone to face fault except for Lee, who had stars in his eye.

"Okay. Umm… guys… why don't we go up to the testing room?" asked Fuu getting nods from the others. "How about you guys?" Fuu asked towards team 7 getting nods from them also.

The two teams left Gai and Lee in the hall as they walked to the room the first test was in. They found the room on the third floor and when they entered, they saw other teams from Konoha, the sand siblings and their teammate from before, and a few teams from the smaller villages surrounding the Land of Fire. Everyone turned their heads to the new comers. Most thought they didn't look like much, but a few saw the head bands on Naruto and his team and began to wonder if they were allowed to enter. Soon, they heard a girl from behind them shouting. "Sasuke-kun! Oh, how you must have missed me!" shouted a girl with platinum blonde hair and a purple outfit as she latched onto Sasuke from behind. Shortly her teammates walked in. One was a very large guy who seemed to have an endless supply of potato chips and the other had black hair tied up, making his head look like a pineapple.

Sasuke seemed to get annoyed by this, but didn't say anything about it. The girl that then latched onto him then seemed to have a confused look. "Sakura aren't you going to say something about me and Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I moved on to someone else Ino." Sakura said, but covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she said. Naruto blushed wondering if she was talking about him.

"Oh. Who is it? Where and how did you meet?" Ino began to rattle off question after question trying to get as much information from Sakura as possible as she declared herself "Konoha's Gossip Queen", but Sakura stayed tight lip during the questioning.

While Ino was questioning Sakura, another genin team from Konoha walked in. One of them had a grey sweater with a dog sitting on his head. The other male member of the team had a gray overcoat that covered the lower half of his face and black sunglasses. The final member, and the only female on the team had bluish-purplish hair and lavender, pupil-less eyes. "Dammit Ino! Why do you have to be so loud?"

"I'm loud dog-breath because Sakura is no longer interested in Sasuke." Ino responded. This caused the new team's jaw to drop as they have always known Sakura as Sasuke's number one fan in the academy.

Before the one with the dog on his head could respond, a kid with silver hair and glasses came over and spoke.

"Hey, you should quite down. Some of these teams don't wish to be upstaged by some rookies fresh out of the academy." said the stranger.

"Really, what about you? How many times have you participated?" asked Sakura.

"This would be my seventh try, and the name is Kabuto by the way." stated Kabuto.

"Wow, you must not be a good ninja then." said Kiba.

"No, you could say that, but I'm excellent at gathering information on others." as he was saying this he pulled out some cards. "Give me a name of a person or a description of someone and I can give you any information on that person using these cards."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee." asked Sasuke.

"Ahh, and here I thought you trusted me Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Age: 13. Rank: Genin. Excellent in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but has shown no skill in Genjutsu. Limitless chakra reserves as shown by his ability to create countless shadow clones. Jinchuriki to the Nine Tail Fox." Kabuto read of the card for Naruto.

"How many shadow clones can you make Naruto?" asked Sakura as she heard about his limitless chakra.

"Last I counted, 250 shadow clones." said Naruto.

"250?! Most Jonin can only create one or two, and you are a genin!" shouted Ino.

"Yes, but like he said, I'm a Jinchuriki to the strongest of the tailed beast."

As the guy got ready to read the next card. Some ninja from the new Hidden Sound Village attempted to attack Kabuto. Kabuto managed to dodge their attacks, but after one dressed as a mummy missed a punch, Kabuto's glasses broke as he lost his balance. When the sound nin tried to attack again, a large smoke cloud exploded in the front of the room. From the smoke came a loud, booming voice. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing is happening." said one of the sound nin that was dressed like a mummy.

"Very well." said the man before continuing. "My name is Ibiki, but you will only address me as Sir. I will be the proctor of the first exam, which will be the written part. Now if you will all take your seats, we can begin." As everyone was getting situated, Ibiki was giving the rules of the exam. "You will have to answer ten questions within an hour; however, the tenth, and final question, will be given in the last fifteen minutes. If one of your teammates are caught cheating, then everyone on that team is disqualified. The men you see on the sides of the room will make sure you aren't cheating. Begin."

With that everyone flipped their papers over to begin the test, and everyone soon realized that the questions were to hard for any Genin. For some, they were book smart, so they were capable of doing this. Some managed to figure out the meaning of the test, while everyone else was at a lost on how they were supposed to answer the questions. For the Jinchuriki, they were given test harder than this during their training. Even though Naruto saw those tests as a waste of time, he could not deny that they were helping now. Him and the other Jinchuriki finished with anywhere between 5 and 10 minutes until the final question. As they waited for the final question, Naruto looked around to see how the others were doing.

He saw that team 7 had finished also and was waiting for the final question also. Ino's teammate, Shikamaru, seemed to be using his shadow to control his teammates, and write the answer for them. While Kiba was using his dog, Akamaru, to tell him the answers. His other male teammate was using what looked like bugs to copy answers, and his female teammate seemed to have veins protruding out of the side of her eyes while writing down the answers.

Soon, Ibiki called for everyone's attention for the final question. At this point, Naruto finally saw how many teams had been eliminated; leaving only about half of the starting teams. "Now," stated Ibiki, "there are some extra rules to the final question. If you fail the question, then you fail the test, and you will never be allowed to take the chunin exams again." When he said that there was an uproar amongst the contestants. One shouted how there are some that have taken the exam multiple times. Ibiki responded to the outburst saying, "I was not their proctor, and this is my test, thus my rules. Now you can quit the test now and be able to take the exam the next time, but your whole team forfeits if one of you forfeits as well. Now, any volunteers?"

After saying this the room grew quiet, but soon hands started going up, with teams leaving shortly after.

After a while, when no more hands went up, Ibiki began to speak. "No one else want to leave?" Getting no response, he continued, "Very well, then you all pass." This caused most people to become confused. Ibiki tried to explain the final test, but was interrupted when something flew through the window. Soon, a banner saying "Introducing the Proctor of the Chunin Exam: Anko Mitarashi" with a woman standing in front. "Ok chumps I am the proctor of the second test."

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner and spoke. "You're early, again." said Ibiki causing Anko to blush in embarrassment.

"Well you let all of these teams passed either your test was too easy or you are getting soft."

"Or this could be a good crop this year."

"Well by the end of the second exam, I'll have more than half of the teams eliminated." Anko said. "Ok everyone, meet me at training ground 44 in one hour. If you are late, your entire team is disqualified." With that Anko jumped back through the window. The remaining teams then left for training ground 44 as the second exam would soon begin.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is late. It took longer to write than expected and I wanted to make it as good as possible.**

 **Also, if anyone knows what Anko's banner actually said could you please leave a comment saying what it actually said. Thank you.**

 **Phantom out.**


	13. Unexpected Competitor

**The Unexpected Competitor**

Naruto and the other two Jinchuriki reached training ground 44 around the same time as everyone else. He saw that team 7 as well as all of Konoha's rookies were there already there. The last team to make it was a team of grass ninja. However, the one with the stray hat seemed to be off which only gave Naruto a chill down his spin.

"Alright you worthless genin, welcome to the second exam. For the next five days you will be fighting your way to the center of this lovely training field behind me that I like to call the Forest of Death." said the second proctor, Anko. Everyone looked at the field and could already tell this was going to be hell. "At the center of the field is a building. You must get in there by the end of the fifth day to proceed onto the third exam. To get into the tower you must have both a heaven and earth scroll; however, each team will only be given one of them, you must fight the other teams till you get the other scroll, and no looking at the scrolls before getting to tower." Anko continued.

Naruto turned towards Gaara and Fuu before speaking. "Well I guess this is where…" Naruto was saying before a kunai flew past his face, cutting his cheek.

"Now, now, no interrupting me or the kunai will find its way to your forehead and not your cheek." said Anko leaning over Naruto's shoulder while licking some of the blood from Naruto's cut. Naruto only nodded while thinking that this woman was crazy.

Anko then pulled out another kunai and held to the gut of the grass nin from earlier.

"I'm sorry I frightened you I was only returning your kunai." the strange ninja said all too calm for someone with a kunai to his abdomen.

"Why thank you," said Anko "but you should know not sneak up on a ninja." she said as she took the kunai that the guy was holding with his tongue. The ninja left and Anko returned to the front of the crowd.

"Now before you can enter you must sign this waver the basically says that Konoha is not held responsible for any deaths that happen from this point forward." Anko said as she held a pink sheet of paper. "When you have signed it; take it to the tent right there and they will give you a scroll and a gate number. Go to that gate and wait there till the exam begins."

Everyone signed the waver and got their scroll and number. Naruto was standing at his gate looking at the heaven scroll he was given. Finally, Anko's voice could be heard over a loud speaker by the gate entrance. "The exams will begin in 3… 2… 1!" With that every gate opened and each team ran into the Forest of Death.

Gaara was leaping from branch to branch when a sudden hail of senbons fell on top of him. His sand reacted and protected him. As he stopped on a branch three genin from the hidden rain village stepped in front of him.

"I take it you three tried that little ambush." Gaara stated.

"Yes, now give us your scroll and we will let you walk away or we can kill you and just take it." said one of the rain ninja with a scar on his face and umbrellas on his back.

"No." Gaara said.

"Then its by force!" shouted the rain ninja as he reached for his umbrella, but was stopped as Gaara's sand wrapped around him. His teammates tried to help, but were also stopped by Gaara's sand. Gaara then used his sand to take their scroll.

"Heaven just what I needed." Gaara said as he jumped away leaving the rain ninja encased in the sand.

Else where team 7 was making their way through the forest when they were suddenly hit by a large gust of wind separating Sai from Sasuke and Sakura. When Sasuke and Sakura recovered they found the grass ninja from earlier standing before them. "Well it seems I've come across the genin I was looking for." the grass nin said as they released enough killing intent to cause Sasuke and Sakura to freeze in terror. He then pulled two kunai and launched them at the remaining Team Seven members. Sasuke seeing the kunai coming did the only thing he could to escape his fears of death, he stabbed himself in the leg and grabbed Sakura getting them away.

Sasuke landed on a nearby tree setting Sakura down. He then gave her a few slaps to her face to snap her out of her trance. "Huh… Sasuke! What happened? Where are we?" Sasuke then covered her mouth shushing her.

"Quiet, we didn't go that far, but it doesn't look like he followed." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Ku ku ku, it was a nice try at hiding, but you won't be able to hide from me." Said the grass nin.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke starting to shake from his fear of this man once again. "Do you want our scroll?" Sasuke then began to reach for their scroll in an attempt to barter for their lives, but Sakura grabbed his arm stopping him. "Sakura what…" *SMACK*

"Who are you!? What have you done with the real Sasuke?" Sakura shouted at Sasuke. "The Sasuke I know isn't scared of anyone. He would show this man what the Pride of the Uchiha can really do!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke stared at her before he give her his classic smirk. "You're right. This man is nothing." Sasuke said as he placed the scroll back in his pocket.

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan as he turned back to the man. Sasuke then charged the man causing the grass nin to appear shocked at the Uchiha's new found speed. Sasuke managed to hit the man in the cheek sending him flying before beginning the hand seals and launching a fireball. The man saw it coming and managed to dodge the attack by jumping over it, but Sasuke saw his movements and met him above the fire ball kicking him in the chin. The man flipped over from the kick allowing Sasuke to wrap him up as they fell to the ground for a piledriver that would have been successful if he hadn't changed into a pile of mud after Sasuke let go.

Sasuke was now on his guard waiting for the man's next attack when he heard kunai flying at him from behind. Sasuke rolled out of the way and charged the man's location. Sasuke pulled out a couple shuriken and hurled them at the man he dodged them, but Sasuke was planning on this and pulled on some wire attached to the shuriken wrapping the man up and pinning him to the trunk of the tree. Sasuke then launched another fireball at the ninja, who was unable to, causing him to burn alive.

Sasuke then deactivated his Sharingan and dropped to his knees in exhaustion as Sakura jumped down next to him. "Good work Sasuke! You got him!" she shouted as she wrapped him in hug as a congratulation. Any other day he would tell her to get off, but right now he didn't care. However, their moment of victory did not last long as they began to here laughter from the fire.

"Ku ku ku. You will make a fine vessel for me." said the ninja as he stepped out from the flames. The left side of his face beginning to tear away showing pale/white skin with a glowing yellow eye that just invoked fear into anyone.

"Ho…How are you…you still alive?" asked Sasuke "You shou…should be…be burnt to… to a crisp."

"Ku ku ku, you're right I should, if it was anyone else, like your dear elder brother." said the man causing Sasuke's Sharingan to reactive, but before he could do anything, the other man's neck had extended all the way to Sasuke allowing him to bite into Sasuke's neck. As the Grass nin bit into Sasuke's neck, he added some of his chakra to the bite causing seal to appear on the nape of Sasuke's neck. As he let go of the young genin's neck, Sasuke passed out leaving Sakura who began to scream his name.

"SASUKE!"

 **Hey I'm back. Sorry about not uploading in a while. I got busy with papers for school and my computer broke which I didn't feel like repairing at the moment as I was tired of writing, but its fixed now. However, with school and looking for work, I doubt I'll be able to upload often, but I'll try to upload as often as possible.**


End file.
